The Shifts between Hero and Vigilante (not crossover)
by beelzebubthedemon
Summary: AU Izuku with prototype Quirk and commitment to saving as many people as possible from an early age. Izuku will be smart, stronger, and will understand the value of life. Grey mindset but the same bright personality, trying to keep the same habits (geeks out on hero's and mumbles like a crazy person) Will be harem with as many girls as I can manage but not the focus. Give it a try.
1. What the heck does that make me

**Hello everyone, it's been a while, this was originally going to just be another challenge but the ideas for powers just kept coming to me. So I thought what the hell lets go write another story badly, so here we are. If anyone is curious (I doubt it) about any of my other stories/challenges please message me if you are going to accept them, not for my promotion I just want the chance to read them from someone that can write well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either My Hero Academia or Prototype if I did I would be a superpowered virus that saves the day while discreetly trying to eat every type of life on the planet (just so I could fly, swim anything really).**

 **On a separate note, I strongly recommend** _ **biomass effect**_ **by Beastrider9 it is awesome, I really like the setup and the moral attitude that comes about in the fic.**

 **Izuku is going to be OP to start with as he gets a bit too eager with getting stronger but as he gets older he will have other commitments that will make him weaker and will have to fight smarter.**

~ "Talking" ~

~ ' _Thinking' ~_

~ " **All Might talking" ~**

 **~ '** _ **All Might thinking' ~**_

 **~ '** _Present thoughts during flashback' ~_

 **Powers/Forms/Quirks**

 **Chapter 1; What the Heck does that make me?!**

' _All men are not created equal this is something I learned at age four, a bit young for such a heavy life lesson I know but I'm not the first or last to be taught this'._ Thought Izuku to himself while putting the finishing touches on his latest project.

Izuku, Midoriya Izuku or 'Deku' to the ill-informed was a fourteen-year-old male with 'unruly' dark green hair that gets greener and lighter at the tips with similar colored, wide inviting eyes. Well usually at least, they are currently glowing a cyan blue with a wide ended plus sign, like a four-petaled flower, for a pupil. His face is finished off with pale untouched skin and sharp features with little to no fat to speak off. The young man stood just under 180 cm, this height not even worth rising an eyebrow at in today's society.

He is currently wearing what looked to be a dark green almost black leather jacket over a red top, underneath an ankle length white medical coat combined with seamless black trousers and boots.

' _Which is why it falls to those that were created with 'advantages' to help 'The Rest' however they can. Some, however, take this to mean they are above 'The Rest' and can take what they want from those that can't stop them, they have been termed Villians long before people even started to develop Quirks'._

Izuku moves his work closer to his eyes as the pupil contracts into a thin four-pointed star allowing him to see a truly impressive sight that's occurring in the petri dish, he smiles his newest way to save people completing itself before his eyes. Izuku sets down his latest project, that has kept him busy for the majority of the year, writes out what it does while hitting the print button on his computer data, seeing it start to come out he stretches and relaxes while continuing his inner mantra.

' _Those that use their advantages to help 'The Rest' are classed as Heroes whether that be by stopping the Villians from hurting 'The Rest' or helping 'The Rest' after they have been hurt, I have an advantage that allows me to help 'The Rest' using both of these methods, I just finished the second method'._

After finishing his light stretching Izuku moves to collect and put together his finished project in an unmarked envelope ready for delivery, turning to a map of the city to decide where he should post it from, while looking at the map he finishes his inner monologue, his thoughts focused on what 'advantage' was given to almost everyone.

' _The first undeniable Quirk ever record came about 100 years ago during the year 2003 when a newly born child had the 'advantage' of being able to glow a brilliant gold, from that one child more and more people came forward and people with Quirks started to appear. We didn't understand what was causing these quirks to appear, all that was really understood at that time was that it was happening too quickly and too widespread to be deliberate and that if you didn't show signs of a quirk before you reached five years of age you didn't have one. So with each new power and characteristic that was added to the population, the norm began to shift into a realm of fantasy'._

' _By 2050 more than half of the population had a quirk and so the laws changed ..., by 2075 eighty percent of the world's population had a quirk this trend continued until only 00.01% of the population was quirkless and it has stayed around that percentage to this day. Like I mentioned before though villains have existed long before quirks and now that they had access to them there was an opportunity for there vanquishers to rise up and fight them it became known as The Age Of Heroes'._

Izuku was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't even register any of the warning signs going off in his head until a previously unnoticed door right next to the map was opened and with it, a beam of light almost physically hit him in the face.

Hissing in pain Izuku slapped a hand over his eyes, a lot harder than necessary. Groaning he peeked through a gap in his fingers with one slightly teary eye with almost no pupil in his eye to be seen. He sees the outline of his mother and with it, the warning signs in his head all seem to be in agreement she was mad at him.

Midoriya Inko was a very attractive woman of 160 cm with a good figure that showed she took care of herself and worked out to stay in shape. It was clear to see where Izuku got many of his facial traits from, such as hair color, eye shape and color, and nose the only real difference between them is that Izuku skin is paler.

Right now, however, none of that seemed to matter as she stared down her son while he looked at her through his fingers with one eye that shined back like a cat's would, spotting the finished envelope on the desk of her son 'study room' she sighs."Izuku I don't care if you don't need as much sleep as a normal person you should still sleep at least a little." Looking around the place while using her quirk to pick up the envelope, she continued. "and would it kill you to clean up in here."

Eyeing papers that are all over the place especially the floor. ' _I can barely make out the carpet as is.'_ Inko thought to herself in dismay.

Focusing back on her son in time to see him remove his hand from his face with his eyes closed only for him to open them again and show her the eyes she gave him. Smiling a bit now that she can tell he is sorry from the look in his eyes, she turns on the lights allowing her to see that the rest of the room is in a similar state. Izuku following his mom's line of sight sees for himself that while his equipment, the few pieces he needs anyway, are in tip-top condition the rest of the room isn't up to the same standards.

Chuckling nervously Izuku tries to get out of trouble ."Ah ha ha, sorry mom I had a breakthrough last night and I just couldn't stop myself until it was finished it."

"I noticed Izuku, but you will make me worry if you don't get any sleep at all, not to mention that breakfast is almost done." Sighing to herself as she watches her not-so-much-baby boy scratch the back of his head and fakes a small laugh.

Shaking her head she moves out the doorway and points further down the hall. "Go on Izuku, go get washed up quickly while you still have the time, I'll put this with your things in the entryway." She orders her son while waving the envelope.

Izuku seeing an out when its offered says his thanks to his mom with a kiss to the cheek while taking off his white coat and hanging it up on his way out, making his way out to take care of his necessities before having a quick shower.

Once his necessities were taken care of and he entered the bathroom Izuku 'shrugged off' his old 'clothes' with a practiced ease, watching as the 'clothes' are flipped from underneath with a ripple revealing smooth naked skin, the ripple working its way outwards from the center of his chest.

' _Like it always does, ever since the first time'._

The ripple left Izuku naked allowing his true physique to be shown to the world, broad and

toned Izuku's body looked almost engineered to highlight every muscle the human body has without protruding outwards to the point of the hindering his own movements. The mentioned muscles looking ripcord tight, they tensed with every twitch while allowing for a smoothness to his movements found only in predators.

Thanks to the powers of his quirk and determination to save the most people possible, Izuku has forged his body beyond human and even most superhuman limits. Smiling to himself, Izuku remembers the rollercoaster ride that was his fourth year of life and the activation his quirk.

* * *

 **Flashback;** **Ten years ago**

Izuku's POV

It started when my mom took me to see the doctor about my quirk after seeing me come home battered and bruised. I had to explain to her that Kaachan, my friend who's real name is Bakugo Katsuki, and some other kids were picking on someone and making them cry, so I had to stand up to him, as a hero would. I also told her about how he calls me 'Deku' a play on words with my name spelling it basically means worthless because I didn't have my own quirk yet.

After that mom took the phone and left the room for a bit, a very loud and scary conversation with who must have been Kaachan's mom or dad. When mom came back in and said we are going on a trip to see the doctors about my injuries and my quirk, I couldn't wait to get to the hospital fast enough, almost dragging my mom out the door in my excitement.

' _I was lucky I was brought in that day if not I probably wouldn't know that there are more ways to be a hero then beating up Villians, that a hero's job can also mean saving people after they have been hurt. '_

* * *

 **Musutafu, City Hospital**

No POV

' _There must have been an accident somewhere that hadn't gotten onto the news yet because the place was packed, I remember the hero bringing people in and the doctors and nurses were the ones that were saving their lives and most of them didn't use their quirks to help them do it_ _'._

' _They might as well be quirkless if they don't use them to help people'._

It was this that started my realization that quirks are just advantages but these people are saving lives without them.

The only hero that could help save these people was Recovery Girl. This was thanks to her above average medical knowledge and her quirk, **Recovery – recovery is a quirk that allows the user to activate and amplify other peoples healing factor at the cost of their stamina.**

she rushed about the entryway kissing anyone that had enough stamina to heal their wounds on their own, to help lighten the load, so the more critically injured patients can have a better chance of getting the needed attention.

After the hectic arrival of patients and first aid, the heroes left leaving just Recovery Girl at the hospital to help take over any easy fixes to free up any needed doctors. We had to wait for another half hour before we could see a doctor, it turned out that she was my doctor when it came to healing my injuries from Kaachan.

"Hello little one, and what seems to be the problem, enjoying your youth a bit too much? Here have a Haribo, don't be shy." Recovery Girl said not waiting for a reply before handing the child a small handful of sweets.

' _That should help give him the energy he needs for healing'._

Nodding to herself in contentment as the little child blushes and shyly starts eating the sweets forgetting to ask for permission from his mother, chuckling to herself she turns her attention to the mother and asks again.

"So what happened to this one?" Indicating Izuku with her head who had better things to concentrate on, like Haribo and thinking of ways to ask for her autograph.

While Inko is telling Recovery Girl what happened to him at the park, Izuku takes a better look at Recovery Girl.

Recovery Girl who's real name is Chiyo Shuzenji was a tiny old woman only about as tall as some of the five-year-old he knew of, with her gray hair locked into a bun with a syringe hair clip. The rest of her outfit is a red dress with a white collar that separates the red of her dress straight down the front, finished with a logoed belt and covered by a white lab coat and a needle-shaped walking cane.

Izuku zeroed back in as he looked at his hand to confirm that he has finished off his Haribo, only to look back up again and be met with a pair of extended lips to the face.

Blushing slightly while rubbing where he got kissed he noticed his body was glowing green while making him feel better until the glow disappeared and he felt exhausted.

"Well now, should we try and see what quirk you have? The crowds have calmed down some." Chiyo said smiling sweetly at Izuku after hearing how he got injured defending someone else.

Izuku could barely believe it, they had a machine or test that told people their quirks.

'SO COOL'.

But first, " Can I please have your autograph." He asks with an energetic smile all signs of tiredness gone with the news that he's going to find out what quirk he has.

" My, it has been a while since someone asked for my autograph so happily, do you have anything I can use?" Chiyo said aiming the second part at Inko.

Seeing Inko has already started to rummage around for a piece of paper Chiyo offers her hand to Izuku.

"Come on Izuku-chan, we will do the tests while your mother gets some paper ready"

Accepting the hand Izuku starts mumbling about becoming a hero and helping All Might saving the day with a smile and then becoming best friends.

Chiyo leads him along making sure to listen and reply with the boy when needed.

* * *

 **Time skip: test results**

' _I thought it was strange that it didn't show up yet while he does still have time, they have normally shown up by now, but to think he would be quirkless, at least according to the toe joint test. His body does show signs of slight abnormalities or could that just be the non-quirk evolution standing out more because HE IS quirkless'._

Sighing to herself as she walks back to the examination room, shaking her head she continues her thoughts.

' _For all, I know his quirk could be having two little toe joints. It's probably best to say he's quirkless worst case scenario he develops late and he gets a great surprise, but if I tell him he does have a quirk he might try to force it out, that would go badly if he does one._

Finally reaching her target, she strengthens her resolve for the dream she will probably be destroying. Opening the door she tries to keep her focus on the mother trying to get her to understand the news isn't good without saying the words.

' _It seems she understands, she probably feared this would happen from the start. That means I was probably her last chance at denial, Damn.'_

Chiyo eyes flicker to Izuku barely seating still eagerly awaiting the news that he can become a hero.

Inko having her fears confirm gently places her hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"Izuku-chan before we get to the results I want to tell you something about being a hero and helping people, okay?" Chiyo asked hoping that with what she has to say, it will allow him to be a hero in a different sense.

Izuku was beyond excited, not only was he going to find out his quirk but now he was going to get hero tips from an actual professional hero.

' _Best, Day, Ever!, and I still have to get her autograph.'_

"Izuku-chan," Chiyo says, only continuing once she had his and Mrs. Midoriya's attention. "When I was young, I wanted to be a Hero that could go out and protect the people, defeat the Villians and right the wrongs."

Seeing them both listening she takes a breath and continues.

"But sadly I wasn't as strong or fast as most heroes, nor did my powers allow me to stop Villians from hurting people. My quirk allows me to pick up the pieces, to heal the hurting, but there are people without my quirk that can do what I do, it just takes them longer."

Looking Izuku in the eyes trying to make sure this lesson sticks, she finishes her point.

"Quirks are just advantages that someone was born with but they aren't the only advantage that people have; some are clever, some are strong some are even rich. It's the using of any advantage that you have for the betterment of others that make you a Hero, and using them to hurt others however it's done makes you a Villian."

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say Izuku-chan?"

"Yes, I think so, you're saying no matter what my quirk is I need to work hard to match the other heroes in areas that my quirk doesn't help me with so that I can be the best hero ever". Izuku replies sure of his answer.

Going over her words in her head, wondering how he only seemed to get about half of what she was trying to tell him. But accepts that he might understand what she meant later.

"Yes, Izuku-chan you got it, ' _mostly_ '. Sadly though you don't have a quirk, you will have to work harder than anyone else to become a hero." Chiyo gently encouraged him to do his best no matter what path he chooses.

This sadly was lost to young Izuku as his world stopped making sense at hearing that he didn't have a quirk. Inko, on the other hand, had her fears confirmed and seeing her son's reaction felt shame and guilt rising up inside her for not being able to give her son a chance at realizing his dream of being a hero.

Truly these two resemble each other as she also missed Chiyo speaking quietly to her by extending her mouth to her ear so Izuku wouldn't get his hopes up as she explains the rest of the results to the mother.

* * *

 **Time skip: Back home**

Izuku pretty much remained catatonic all the way home even while holding Recovery Girl's autograph, he just kept staring at it without comprehension.

Inko was starting to get worried, she planned to have a talk with him in the house to make him feel better, but as soon as they entered the house laughter was heard.

They both recognized who it was and turned to see where it was coming from, following the noise they learn that Izuku had left the computer on and was looping the video clip of All Might's Hero debut.

Izuku took his first unprompted movement since being told he was quirkless towards that video, an action out of a subconscious desire to return to normal, to go back and enjoy a hobby of watching heroes.

Inko watches as her son almost stumble to get back in the chair to watch the clip like he always does. Izuku on the other hand just sits there watching as tears gather in his eyes, watching a dream he can't ever hope to achieve, not anymore.

"Mom... he saves everyone with a smile, no matter what kind of trouble they're in ...he's such a cool hero." Izuku barely manages to get out trying to hold back the pain and the tears, hoping like any other four-year-old that his mom can make it better.

Turning the chair to look at her Inko wells up in tears the shame and guilt from before returning one hundred fold, seeing her baby, her sweet, brave little Izuku shaking while forcing back the tears, putting on a smile and pointing towards a screen that promised him his dream.

"Can I ... be a Hero, too?" Izuku asks holding onto his last hope, that his mom believes in him.

' _Of course you can, you will be an amazing hero just like All Might you just have to work a little bit harder at it','just like that, that's what she'll te...'_

"I'm so sorry Izuku, I'm so sorry." Inko's says while holding him close trying to protect him from everything not knowing her words cut through his thoughts, his hopes and the last of his resolve. With the last of his will gone the tears fall and sobs start to shake Izuku's body.

The sobbing of her son made Inko realize what he was hoping to hear was something different to what she said. Inko continues to apologize but this time for her reaction to his question.

' _No mom, that wasn't right, you said the wrong thing.'_ Izuku thought desperately to himself even as he succumbed to his mother's hug and exhaustion finally taking hold he fell asleep, tears still falling from his eyes.

The next couple of months were hard on the both of them Izuku couldn't even pretend to have a Quirk anymore as the hospital contacted the school after Recovery Girl left, to tell them of their ' newly handicapped' student and with that, the whole school was soon aware that Izuku really was worthless, a 'Deku'. With that knowledge confirmed Bakugo had all the approve he would need to make his life hell.

While this was going on Inko had to watch not really knowing how to help as her son came home a little bit more roughed up then the day before, the school couldn't really help as singling him out just made things worse for him. She planned to have someone homeschool him if he ever got really injured.

* * *

As time passed Izuku last defense against the truth started to feel more and more hollow even to his own ears the fact that he was still four meaning he could still unlock a quirk until he turns five. With the changing of the day, the changing months followed and with it, his birthday drew closer.

The closer it got the more Izuku rebellious attitude died and soon he was just going through the motion not really caring about anything anymore, he even stopped eating the day before his birthday because he felt full no matter what he did.

The only mercy the two had was that Izuku fifth birthday fell on a weekend so he didn't have to go to school. The day progressed with Izuku going through the motions trying to deny what day it is, and Inko trying to chip him up with his new presents.

Seeing that the presents weren't working she left some of them unopened and went to get his cake, this sadly caused the very first fight between her and Izuku that Izuku can remember. The fight was like any other the mother worried for her son and the son refusing that the mother was right.

Izuku being stubborn and feeling angry after not feeling anything for so long runs to his room seeing it getting dark outside meaning the end of his last day as a four-year-old Izuku slams his left hand on the light switch, trying to trick himself. ' _it's still light out so I still have time_.'

That is until he heard a noise, the noise itself was quiet, it wasn't even that strange of a sound to hear but something about it made him freeze, like an instinct, an instinct that this noise should never be ignored. It sounded almost like a crack but not quite, more like a CRUNCH.

Shacking slightly the feeling was similar to the first time you heard a noise in your room that you didn't make, the pregnant pause as you lie to yourself for the first couple of seconds.

' _Crunch? Since when did my light switch go crunch?_ ' Izuku thought to himself trying to make himself smile and find the funny side, anything to distract him from his racing heartbeat that hearing the sound has caused.

Izuku turns using just his head to look at the hand that he didn't dare move from the switch.

Sighing in relief at the sight of no blood or feeling any pain.

' _At least it wasn't my hand that went crunch, maybe I broke the light switch somehow._ ' Licking his lips Izuku jumps to the next explanation for the sound. Reaching this conclusion Izuku moves his hand to back to his side, not quite knowing what he would see there but a perfectly fine light switch wasn't it.

' _Then what made that noise? Did I imagine it? No that doesn't make sense, I mean even now my hand and arm are tingling like crazy something definitel... since when was my arm and hand tingling!'_

Snapping his head back to his left hand Izuku sees what can only be red and black pulsing veins working their way down to his hand but there was too many of them to be veins, they were climbing, fighting even merging together underneath his skin the contrasting colors making it easy to spot as they continued their race to reach his hand first.

Izuku is in shock, so shocked in fact that he keeps staring at his arm forgetting for now what could be in his palm that had his 'veins' fighting over, he steps back further into his room without even meaning to.

' _Is this my quirk? Did I have one all along? Did the doctor lie to me or did they just get it wrong?_ ' These and many other questions went flying through Izuku head.

With the knowledge that he does indeed have a quirk, joy shoots through the boy it was short lived however as with most things in the universe the human body can only holdout against so much strain. With hundreds of veins trying to force their way to his hand the skin around his wrist and lower arm was pierced from the inside out, ten withering, pulsating, pencil-width black and red veins flared out randomly in a tiny spray of red mist.

Some landing on his face Izuku unthinkingly used his right hand to clean it off while watching how the veins seem to be sweeping the air clean of the mist, a quick look to his right hand informs Izuku that the red mist was indeed his blood.

' _The interesting thing about quirks is that no matter what the ability that is granted, the user will never be disgusted with how it looks or how it works as the body was always supposed to look and act like this, this doesn't mean of course that they can't be disgusted with how its used because that is a psychological aspect of a person, not a physical aspect.'_

 _'If the Quirk has any major physical changes they gradual from day one, an example would be a dog-faced person. They would have been born mostly human looking maybe the placement and shape of the ears would be different, with the rest of the characteristics developing as they grow, such as elongation of the face around the crawling phase and a soft coat of fur by the time they can walk.'_

' _This is not what happened to me with the changes coming at the very last second of the normal activation and stabilizing phase of quirk development along with the nature of my quirk, my body only had the option of shutting up and trying to hold on without breaking down. Whether this was always going to happen or if I had somehow stalled my quirk development still eludes me but what I know for sure was that if my pain receptor were active during that part I would have died from shock.'_

Izuku was fine when he saw the veins going down his arm ' _They looked Cool'._ He was fine when they looked like they were fighting ' _Must have been cramped',_ hell Izuku was even alright when they burst out of his arm ' _It doesn't hurt so I am probably alright'_. It was with the knowledge that the red mist was his blood that his thought process took a hit changing from fascination to a very simple understanding.

' _Blood inside the body, GOOD. Blood outside the body, BAD.'_

With this groundbreaking discovery outweighing every other response, Izuku reacted in a very rational way.

"MMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMmmmmm!"

Izuku screamed at the top of his lungs, in only a couple of seconds his mom was in the doorway.

Inko came to see what had scared her Izuku so much had, all the previous anger was forgotten in an instant, when she got to the doorway words failed her as she saw what could only be her son's quirk finally manifest, her joy was like a firefly, beautiful and short lived. Before she even finished her first step into the room she spotted the reason why he cried out and froze.

Blood!

' _Oh My God, whats happening to him, is he okay. What am I thinking, of course, he's not okay, he's bleeding everywhere.'_

Inko was right and wrong with her description as although Izuku hasn't noticed it yet his back was going through a similar transformation but the veins, in this case, are crawling up the wall smearing blood like fertilizers as more veins vined their way up, until the blood became almost sticky in looks supposedly to help keep the veins on the wall. 'like webbing' Inko thought to herself before dragging her eyes back to Izuku.

Izuku was a sight to behold with a growing puddle of blood and veins pouring from his back before framing him in a background suited for a horror film, with his skin getting paler by the minute and what looked like ten angry snakes trying to burrow their way into his wrist. A closer look would highlight the blood splatter on his face with it smudge on the right side of his face and more of the veins appearing at the base of his neck and right arm.

' _Whatever is happening its spreading, like a sickness?_ ' Inko shaking her head with her eyes closed to focus her thought. _'Now isn't the time to be scared, you have to save Izuku!'_

Gathering her courage she looks back at Izuku to see that his focus is back on his left hand.

Izuku curiosity was piqued, wondering what the veins coming out of his left arm was going to do next now that the bloody mist was cleared away. What he wasn't expecting them to do was curl backward before thrusting themselves into the back of his hand with a fresh spurt of blood for the trouble. With the veins now threading themselves from his arm to his hand they pulled his hand open, allowing Izuku to see for the first time what caused this mess to being with.

It was a half dead spider with five working legs, two were bent awkwardly with the last one missing it's lower half. While five of the veins were being used to keep his hand from closing the last five had exited through his palm leaving that part of his body to start leaking blood as well, and like the blood on the walls it to started to become sticky slowing down the spider's movements. Meanwhile, the veins surrounded it from all side, caging the dying arachnid until it couldn't move anymore instead a very faint cry was heard.

'I didn't know spiders could cry like that.'

It was at the end of that thought as if it was the trigger they were waiting for, the veins no longer needing to cage the spider, went in for the kill. Even now they fought each trying to claim the largest piece of the spider.

The First managing to pierce the spider straight through its body killing it instantly with a very distinctive 'CHRUNCH'. The Second a millisecond slower than the first followed the same path causing the body to split down the middle only the bottom of the spider holding it together, this was solved by the Third coiling around the joining parts and grinding,and crushing the parts away from each other, it's bottom now wrapped up possessively claimed by the Third. The Forth and Fifth veins stole the now split halves of the body claiming them much like the Third did.

With all pieces of the spider claimed the veins dragged their trophies back into his palm, and with that Izuku looked back at his mom, not understanding why he was fine with the merciless killing of that spider.

' _I mean I know it was just a spider but that was... was... '_ Not even able to finish the thought he tries to call for his mom again.

"Mom I think its over, but I have no idea what it was abo" Izuku is cut off when the first bit of pain since the start of this change hits him and hits him hard, grabbing his left arm with his right trying to lessen the pain somehow unaware that he has started screaming. Looking at his mom to see her shouting something at him with no sound coming out as she is edging her way towards him.

Izuku backs up not only is he in mind-numbing pain he is also scared he might do to his mother what the veins did to the spider by accident, nothing had scared Izuku more than the thought he might actually hurt or even kill his mother by accident.

Seeing Izuku back away from her she tries to put him at easy forcings a smile on her face and closing her eyes to hide her fear for him, she lowers her voice from shouting now that she has his attention again. Not knowing he can't hear anything right now.

"Izuku, shh Baby, its okay, everything will be alright just come here so Mommy can make it better okay, please?" Inko asks, a bit of desperation setting in as Izuku had backed up closer to the wall that's already been dyed in his blood, not a good picture especially because the black veins have now spread throughout his body, coupled with his even paler skin tone, he looked like he was dying.

That isn't to say she didn't have a reason for shouting in the first place because while Izuku couldn't tear his eyes from his hand Inko couldn't look away from the wall opposite her with Izuku in the middle of the room. It was vibrating, pulsing from the 'root' to the 'tips' like droplets hitting a still pond, and with each shiver, the blood darkened and the veins curled off the wall forming an arch around Izuku and worst of all, the shivers were increasing in speed.

Izuku seeing that his mom has stopped trying to get closer stops backing up himself and chances a look at his left hand. Pulses are running in reverse now, away from where the spider was instead of towards and with each pulse that reaches his chest the pain increases, seeing and feeling that the pulses are getting quicker he removes his right hand hoping to find out a way to stop it.

That was a mistake, while the physical act of holding his hurting hand did nothing for the pain the subconscious act of trying to hold something back was slowing and prolonging the activation of his quirk, so with the removal of the hand, he stopped trying to hold it back.

Izuku likes to think he understood how the spider felt at this point in time as instead of the painless yet gory vision of his quirk butchering a spider, he now saw the gory and agonizing feeling of the veins doing the same thing to his arm and moving to consume all of him.

Crying out in pain as his lower arm was punctured all over with the veins coiling their way up and burrowing their way through his arm, all the while shining an almost brilliant crimson to a burning orange back to black at what appears to be at random intervals.

Hearing her son cry out louder than before her eyes snapped open, Inko only caught sight of his arm for a second before he pulled it close to him while he fell to his knee's to grind his head on the floor, anything to distract himself even for a second from what he is feeling.

Inko ran to Izuku nothing else mattered right now she just needed to help him.

As she was about to reach him the veins coming from his back became taut and ripped Izuku out of her reach, Izuku still in pain curled up even more as the veins continued to go out of control and have now reached the middle of his chest and are continuing to spread outwards.

Inko seeing Izuku being held afloat in the center of the arch, an arch that's beginning to look more and more like a mouth with each shiver freeing another tooth. The image not helped by the recent image of his arm tearing him apart, She tries again to reach him with a leap.

"IZUKU, NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo"

She was too late, the 'mouth' closed around him before she even finished screaming his name, she stops where she lands not taking her eyes away from where her son was a not even a second ago, she didn't even realize when her legs gave out from under her. She just watched unblinkingly for any signs her son might be okay.

The 'mouth' starts to change shape, slowly at first but picking up speed, the teeth start to knot around each other while the sides of the mouth seem to shrink almost as if it was pulled tight against something. Soon all that was left of Izuku or the mouth was what looked like a ball of withering veins about the size of a bean bag chair resting on a pedestal like structure made from five veins as think as Inko's arm twirled together. Once the structure was finished the withering veins covering the 'sack' seemed to vibrate and merge with each other creating a smooth, still, surface.

Inko was trying so very hard to keep it together, sitting in her son's blood in the middle of his room after what could only be the most violent, and gore filled death of her son.

' _There's no way that happened right?, I mean it's just a nightmare or something, yeah that's it, this is just a nightmare I've just been too stressed out from worrying about Izuku not having a quirk. This must be my way of telling myself it could be worse.'_ Inko happy to latch onto anything that means her son is safe follows her delusion, completely missing how the bottom of the pedestal was spreading around the room but swerved around her leaving he untouched.

' _Haaa, I wonder when I will wake up? Its got to be morning by now even with dream logic. What should I make for breakfast?'_ While Inko's thoughts ran further away from her, her eyes still lingered on what has become of ' _dream_ ' Izuku? Missing how the veins have now reached the walls even the one behind her and are now branching out to cover as much of the walls as possible.

With what she is seeing Inko's thought provided an answer to her.

' _Eggs sound good, yeah, let's go with eggs, the kind you put into a cup and dunk..._ ' Inko's thoughts screeched to a stop. _'Egg, in a cup?_ ' Blinking her eyes she refocuses on where Izuku was and makes the connection.

' _IT'S AN EGG, IZUKU IS TRAPPED INSIDE THAT EGG. I got to get him out of there.'_

Inko rushes to the egg and places her hands on it, only to find out it's soft and warm to the touch shaking her head to focus she tries to push and pull her way through the 'shell', only to see a ripple work its way from the base towards her hands. Quickly pulling her hands away and breathing heavily from the strain of trying to break into the egg as well as the scare she just received, she tries again once the ripple has disappeared only to find out that the egg is no longer soft.

No longer able to break into the egg Inko tries calling out to Izuku asking for any sign he is okay or even alive. Getting no reply she rests her head on the egg as tears finally build up in her eyes, turning her head to the side she hugs her son not caring if another ripple comes even if it kills her secretly hoping it would take her and release her son, she squashes herself to the egg tighter.

Ba-Boom ...Ba-Boom...Ba-Boom...

Inko hearing a heartbeat coming from the egg relaxes a bit letting her tears fall.

"He's alive, Izuku's alive... thank god."Inko weak mumbling quickly turned into a victory cry.

Staying where she was, not daring to move in case the heartbeat disappears, Inko begins to calm down with the reassurance that Izuku is alive, and without her son in front of her crying out in pain or dripping blood. Inko tries to make sense out of the situation she finds herself in.

"Okay let's think about this rationally first Izuku is still alive and doesn't seem to be in pain, sadly he is trapped in an egg of all thing, this is good and bad. Bad because I can't get him out, good because the egg has stopped changing and last time I checked eggs don't kill whats inside them." Taking solace in what she is saying she slowly releases the egg so she can look around the room for any changes.

"If this is, in fact, an egg then that means he is going to 'hatch' on his own..." Inko trails off after finally noticing that all the walls are covered in the veins leading back to the egg. This isn't what caused her to stop talking, no, that came about thanks to the veins completely blacking out the window and sealing off the door.

"The room has become his nest to stop anything from getting In." She looks around again, looking for anything that will let her help understand whats happening, Inko sees something strange a clear area in the middle of the room.

"That's where I was when I thought Izuku got eaten, the veins went around me, Why?" she asks herself as she sees that the veins had to climb over each other to go around her. "Why didn't they push me out or trap me or worse?"

Turning back around to the egg she continues mumbling to herself. "It only changed to better defend itself from me, not to attack me back, but why would this thing not want to hurt me". Izuku suddenly appearing in her mind, the answer dawns on her.

"This is Izuku's Quirk?, But the doctors said he didn't have a quirk!" Inko's Shock quickly turning to anger at being lied to about her own son health. ' _The nerve of that doctor, I don't care if she is a Pro-Hero. Lying to me saying he was quirkless because he had toe joints in his little toe, how stupid! I thought he was dying all because that granny got his test wrong.'_

' _I mean really she wasn't even a hundred percent sure that the test is always right..'_ Her anger cooling as she focused on the memory and remembered the rest of what she was told that night.

' _Don't let your guard down until after his fifth birthday some of his tests had slight abnormalities, nothing too strange but it might be signs of a late Quirk._ 'Hearing the rest of Recovery Girl's warning for what seemed like the first time.

"Okay let's focus on the good news here, this, whatever this is, is Izuku's Quirk and there has never been a case of a Quirk outright killing the user, users have died from being stupid with their Quirks but no one has control over during the first activation, so whatever happens inside that egg it won't kill him." Inko's relief at reaching this conclusion was enormous, but it left some important question unanswered.

"When will he hatch?, What can his Quirk do? and the most important question. With a Quirk that looks and acts like this" Inko stops to take one last look around her, seeing so much blood and flesh around the room like some kind of twisted parody of a jungle mixed with a slaughterhouse. " Can he even become a hero?"

While it wasn't good to judge people on their looks or Quirks that doesn't mean it doesn't happen. ' _And with a scene like this, it looks too much like a Villian's lair or a demon's kill room for people to give him a chance, no the second they know the truth about Izuku's quirk he will become a Villian to them.'_

"Can I ... be a Hero, too?"

The memory hit Inko hard the face Izuku made at that time and how weak he sounded then was heart-wrenching for her, but then here reply made it even worse. "I am so sorry".

' _Why did I say that?, Why didn't I encourage him like he needed me to?, If only I had a second chance I would have said yes. There are tons of Heroes out there no way all of them had Quirks that gave them superhuman physical abilities, he might not have become the greatest hero but a hero none the less.'_

' _I have that chance now. As long as we can hide this and any other gruesome parts of his Quirk Izuku can become a hero after all._ ' Inko mind made up she started making some basic plans to help Izuku when he hatches, and after such a draining day Inko falls asleep on Izuku's bed without even know when she closed her eyes.

* * *

 **Inside Izuku's Mind**

Izuku wakes up to find himself leaning on something, surprising himself with how awake he was considering he never wakes up this well, to begin with, not even mentioning the ordeal he went through before waking up.

With his mind back to what happened before he woke up, Izuku quickly sits up looking around for his mom but can't seem to find her, or anything else that he recognizes.

"Where am I? MMMMOOOOOOMMMMMM, Where are you? Are you even here?" Izuku asks before mumbling the last question, after hearing his yell being echoed far and wide if no response came then no one else was here.

Izuku, summoning up his courage, decided to get up and look around instead of waiting around. Turning around to use what he was resting on help get him up but the second his hand touched the 'wall' his mind was filled with him eating with clearer images focused on eating meat.

Izuku watched himself eat, every memory nothing more or less then him eating, memories of times he can't even remember like drinking from his mother as a baby, all the way up to present day, apparently he had somehow 'eaten' that spider.

Once the flashbacks ended Izuku shook his head to clear it of the memories given to him, ' _How embarrassing, doing that to mom.'_ Once he was standing up again Izuku realized his 'wall' was actually a column of lightly glowing flesh, and that the place he was in had been lite up from two different sources.

Turning around to look for the sources hoping it would be someone that can help him get home, it wasn't. In front of Izuku were two wide 'spirally things' that was wider than Izuku was tall and seem to go all the way to a roof he couldn't even see. They were about twenty feet away from each other with a plain wall behind them, the 'spirally things' seemed to be coming out of a crater with the rim rising about a foot out of the ground. Looking at the 'spirally things' more closely than before Izuku notices the one on the right, the blue glowing one, seemed to be missing bits, feeling disappointed for some reason Izuku checked out the left one.

Izuku POV

I knew as soon as I saw it, this was me, somehow this red glowing 'spirally thing' was me, I don't know how I know but I could feel it in my bones, in my gut, heart and even my mind was screaming out that this was me. Then the question becomes if this swirling deformed ball-ended ladder of hunger was me, with the balls covered in vicious hocks, spikes, and tentacles trying to grab at anything they could reach.

"What the heck does that make me?!" I cursed for the first time in my life in a completely justifiable situation in my own opinion, swallowing my anger at the idea that this thing is somehow me. I stomped my way towards the red 'thing', with it slowing down at my approach I was able to see that the balls at the sides were calming down and smoothing out.

Once I was in reach and it had stopped spinning completely I grabbed the nearest ball to me and with it, images and information flowed into me, explaining to me what I am, what I can do and how my life so far has made me stronger. Not wasting any more time I unlocked the rest of my quirk, I felt the area around me expand, and with the rest of my quirk now open to me and with some knowledge of how it works. I took my first step to being a hero.

"OH MY GOD, my Quirk is awesome, I could become stronger then All Might!" I said out loud until the echo returned and I realized what I said,"I mean, I might be able to help All Might save everyone once I get strong enough, ha ha ha." I mumbled out while feeling my cheeks redden and scratching the back of my head, my shyness coming back with a vengeance at such a ridicules claim. ' _Thank god it's just me in here that was embarrassing_.'

No POV

Still, with a goal fresh in his mind, Izuku concentrates on making himself better and with that resolve a change occurs on the wall between the 'Things', two naked form of Izuku ripples out from the center of the wall only 20 times bigger than the real Izuku, one showing the front of his body on the left side and the other showing his back on the right. Shocked Izuku hand slips from the ball and with it the figures slipped back into the wall, figuring out the what to do Izuku puts his hand back on the ball.

Once his likeness was back on the wall, Izuku focused on the idea of getting 'stronger like All Might' and saw the figures lose their skin in one quick ripple to reveal the muscles, bones, and organs underneath, Izuku was unaware that he just did the same to his true body inside the egg. With the actions of All Might in his head, the figures undergo a second slower ripple leaving behind the majority of the organs bones and muscles glowing a faint red.

With full access to his quirk and with him currently being in his mind, Izuku didn't need to understand that these were the parts of the body that would be used or damaged from doing the kind of things All Might does, his quirk knew his desire and acted instinctively as most Quirks do the first couple of time they are used.

While Izuku could have separately 'upgraded' specific muscle groups to increase punching power or running speed for better results, these thoughts were a bit too high level for a child of four that just got his dream back, not to mention almost no experience with using his quirk.

It is due to this 'mass select and upgrades' that forced the 'strength' level of the selected part to become even before they underwent any upgrades as one. He didn't realize how fast the previously found column of glowing flesh was becoming duller with the glow receding to the ground until a feeling of hunger settled on him, turning around to look at his 'food' column he was meet with the sight of hundreds already dull columns behind the one he woke up on.

Seeing the glow only reach about a tenth of the way up the column, he somehow understood that he didn't have enough 'food' in him to strengthen his body anymore, not knowing that half of the glow was lost just unlocking the full abilities of his Quirk or that if he only upgraded fewer parts he could carry on.

Shaking his head in disappointment at not being able to get any stronger, 'If only I could hold more food, I could upgrade myself more'. With his eyes still on the column, Izuku missed how the figures rippled for the third time with only the digestive system, veins and hands now lit up. Turning around and missing how the column's glow halved again, Izuku took his hand away from the ball before completing his turn missing the changes he caused as the figures slipped back into the wall.

Izuku looking around to see if there was anything left to do before going back see the blue version of his 'spiral thing'.

"Might as well take a look at it, I wonder who that is if the red one is me?" Izuku whispers to himself as he starts to close the distance between him and it.

While walking away he missed how his 'spiral' started turning back to how it was when he first saw it, although he did notice how the blue slowed down the closer he got like the red one did. Now closer to it and with it slowed down he could tell just how much was missing, a lot was, not even a quarter was filled.

When Izuku reached one of the balls he was met again with images and information, explaining to him what he was and what he could do.

There was a change this time around, broken memories not his own also flowed into him, memories of having hundreds of siblings, hunting prey as big as he was, hiding from giants the size of flats, and a memory of him being pierced through after being crushed and unable to move. Izuku remembered dying, of being killed by a bigger predator then himself, Izuku remembered being a spider, the spider that he himself killed by accident and had somehow eaten.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh". Stumbling back with a scream, Izuku clutches at his heart trying to calm himself down, after a while when he feels calmer Izuku wipes the sweat from his head and goes back to his red version with some of his questions answered.

Now knowing the blue one is the spider and that he needs to 'eat' more of them to fill it in, so he can use the spider's abilities.

'Spiders are pretty cool' Izuku thought to himself in awe at what spiders can do and think about how many people he could save with those powers, Izuku stops halfway to the red 'thing' as it really hits home. At the heart of his Quirk is a predator and thanks to that Izuku is now a predator too, one that grows stronger from killing and eating, one that can and will hunt powers so he can help even more people.

It was knowing that he would do this no matter what that made Izuku think up some ground rules for using his the ground rules thought up he recites them while continuing his course.

"Rule number one never 'eat' a human for power, number two never kill unless it's to save other's, number three never 'eat' a child of any kind." Nodding his head with resolve in his eyes to stick to these rules no matter what. While walking his steps faltered slightly, he creates a new one after remembering what the spider went through.

"Number four kill whatever I plan to 'eat' quickly and painlessly."Nodding his head at this not wanting to feel that terror every time he tries his quirk on something that's not him. Izuku having come close enough to reach a ball does so and focuses on a way for him to find what he needs to get stronger.

The figures appear out of the wall with a ripple soon coming over them leaving his eyes, nose, ears, tongue, skin, and his brain lit up. Izuku focusing on each one in turn while not really paying attention, noticed that no matter which one he picked his brain would stay lit up and when he focused on just his brain they would all glow very faintly.

Izuku knowing that dogs are good hunters and have really good noses decides to upgrade that as much as possible while focusing on his need to be able to find prey that could make him stronger. Izuku spent the last of the glow on upgrading this wanting it to be as strong as possible.

Once Izuku couldn't do anything else after checking to see the Column has become completely dull, he decides to leave and get rid of this incredible hunger he has right now, feeling tired all of a sudden Izuku doesn't even get the chance to lie down before he's out cold.

* * *

 **Outside Izuku's mind**

Izuku POV

My eyes snap open as I throw my arms out to catch myself, I come up short as I hit something surrounding me from all sides before I even get the chance to fully straighten my arms. Looking around offers no answer to what I hit as I was in complete darkness, testing out my new sense of smell I closed my eyes and focused before taking the deepest breath I could hoping to learn as much as possible.

The smells that hit me were strange not only did I know what the smell was but I could also understand what that smell means to me. That wasn't the strangest thing about my sense of smell though, that fell squarely with the way the world looked with my eyes closed and focused solely on the smells. It was as if the world was being born in my mind starting with me and this shell that smelled just like me, it filled me with a sense of safety.

The world became hazy past my shell but I still learned something about what was outside of it, behind me, my scent seemed to be spread up the walls but weaker it reminded me of food. ' _I hope this doesn't mean I am going to find people tasty from now on, that would be so weird.'_

The further my map goes out the more I realize I am somehow all over the walls with stronger scents coming from my bed and clothes bin with the feeling of safety, rest and waste, sweat respectively. There were smells that weren't from me around my room and they appeared as colored mists, the green one, compared to my own orange color, moved to my bed. While the rest were yellow but to faint to catch anything else about them.

Knowing I would have to leave to get a clearer image of what was going on I open my eyes, planning to use my new 'awesome' strength to break my way out. Until I remember I didn't have the room for that, resting my palms on the shell in a quick moment of reflection at my own stupidity.

' _How am I supposed to get out of here if I can't even straighten out my arms, I need to get out of here quick before I try to gnaw my own arm off, I AM SO HUNGRY !'_ Catching a slight change in scent coming from the shell It started to smell like the wall behind me, the ' _TASTY'_ wall behind me, with a growl coming from my stomach working its way into my throat.

I pushed my hands into the shell as hard as I could and forced my arms to change, for the veins to come out like they did when this mess started. I could feel and control the veins as they worked their way down my arms, they moved slowly, as weak from the hunger as I am. Once they reached my wrists I made them merge into one for each hand instead of having them burst out of my skin, like last time.

I felt a change in my hands at the approach of the veins, like my hands somehow became more open, wider. ' _I have to check that out once I'm out of here.'_ I make a mental note and carry on pushing the veins through the center of my hands once the veins touched the shell, I grew and spread throughout the room. Startled I pull back focusing on just my body, and with that, I start to shrink.

First, from the walls, I pull myself back ' _it's kinda_ _like sucking in my belly.'_ I thought to myself amused by the sensation I was feeling while noticing that my hunger was disappearing and my veins were getting faster with every bit that I sucked up. Then I was on the ground working my winding path back to my 'core' body. Once I reached just underneath me, noticing for the first time that I was on some kind of stand, I had it lower me to the ground before sucking that bit of me up too.

With it being just me and the shell now and with me feeling fuller than when I started I decided to test out my new found strength, disconnecting from the egg. I pull my right arm back as much as possible before flattening my hand, planning to break out of the egg with my new 'beak' hand.

Taking a deep breath I thrust my arm forwards with as much power as I could manage.

' _I was lucky that eggs are designed to be easier to break out of, then in to or I might have hurt my hand back then, for a little while at least.'_

With a 'CRACK' my hand broke free of the egg and with it, fresh air, light, and clearer smells hit me in the face, one blink was all it took for my eyes to readjust. Pleased at how much stronger I was now I decided just to eat the rest of the egg using my veins. Using the chance to see what changed about my hand, using my left hand to eat the egg I focused on my right and forced the veins to my wrist before slowly moving them to my palm.

Seeing a seam appear between my two middle fingers down to the bottom of my hand, from out of nowhere was a surprise as no pain or blood came from it, my surprise increased as the seam opened into a slit, and then from that slit came a toothed mouth with the vein acting almost like a tongue grabbing and dragging food to it.

With the egg gone and my curiosity satisfied, for now, I turned around to see my room has become a mess along with dark red almost black patches all over the place and my veins knocking things over. 'My blood from the smell of it, speaking of smells.' I close my eyes to focus on smell again allowing my 'map' to unfold around me, the area was a lot clearer with the removal of my veins from around my room, I could focus on the other scents more easily.

The 'green' smell is a something I have lived with my whole life, it's my mom's smell, she smelled tired and worried. Turning to follow the trail when I opened my eyes the room was darker the only colors were my mom's green and the odd streaks of yellow, following the green trail with my eyes until they rested on my bed to see my mom sleeping on top of the covers. Seeing her asleep on my bed and not wanting to wake her up when she smells so tired, I deiced to focus on the yellow instead.

With that thought, my vision changed again the green disappeared like my own orange scent leaving just the yellow mist, with nothing to cover the smell it was easy to see that there was, in fact, more than one trail in the room. They smelt familiar for some reason but they were scared out of their minds, going into one of the mists I took another sniff the trail turn red and I was greeted by the memory of the spider I ate.

"There was more of them in here, no wonder they're scared after seeing what I did to that other spider." Looking down at the floor Izuku was thinking hard about if he should 'eat' them to unlock the spider powers, or if he should leave them alone not wanting to remember the fear they are feeling even if the memories are broken.

Deciding to let them go I walked around the room collecting them, making sure not to eat them, which got easier as their fear grew at my approach. Having collected all three of them from around my room I made my way to the window. Opening the window and holding out my hands I opened them, the spiders made a break for it jumping as far as their legs allowed them to get out of my reach.

It was while standing there that a breeze hit me bringing with it a whole world of colors, too many colors for me to handle, shaking my head to clear it while getting my mind away from my sense of smell. With the disappearance of the 'mists' color returned to my surrounding, looking around outside to see how clear and bright everything was.

My attention came back to me when the next breeze hit me with the cold morning air, shivering slightly, I look at down at my self with my eyes open for the first time to see that, I have somehow lost my clothes.

"I'm naked, I'M NAKED", another breeze hit me, reminding me exactly where I am at the moment. "I'M NAKED IN FRONT OF THE WINDOW!" Turning quickly and rushing to where my clothes are kept, not even caring about my yell or that I left the window open, I stall at the sight just next to it where the mirror is kept.

No POV

"That's me, right? Is this also because of my Quirk, but I don't remember asking for this?" Izuku asked himself in disbelief, as while he wasn't disgusted with what his quirk does or how it looks, he was shocked by the results it had on him. Especially because he didn't consciously do this to himself like his strength, this happened automatically when he fully unlocked his Quirk.

Standing in Izuku's mirror looking back at him was an older looking version of Izuku, with him being about two inches taller than before, making him the tallest in his class. Along with his all his baby fat missing from his body left an oddly muscular and toned body, without his standard freckles and slightly paler skin tone. He would have looked like a completely different kid if not for his trademark hair and eyes staring back at himself in shock.

Izuku hearing a noise from behind looks back to see his mother starting to wake up he immediately starts to freak out, while he was going to tell his mom about the awesome news about his quirk being so cool. He didn't even look like himself at the moment not to mention being seen naked by his mom when it wasn't bath time seemed kind of weird.

Turning back round to the mirror, Izuku tries to think of a way out of this, ' _Okay, Okay calm down, if my quirk made me look like this maybe it can make me look like how I did before.'_ out of options with no choice but to put all he can into changing himself back. Izuku closes his eyes and pictures himself next to his old form he makes himself shrink a little using the same trick he used to suck in his veins.

Guessing that he was at the right height and feeling slightly fuller than before Izuku tries to 'move' that 'fullness' around until he looks like his old form, quickly adding his old clothes for a better comparison he nods his head, happy that he couldn't find any differences.

Izuku opens his eyes to feel the change starting from the center of his chest working outwards in a circle, the ripple was different this time, it was smoother. The change looked as if the ripple turned his skin over and on the underside was exactly what he wanted, looking back to the mirror Izuku watched as he changed and was even more shocked to see a second ripple start before the first even finished.

"I'm wearing clothes?" Izuku mumbled to himself taking note immediately what the second ripple was doing. "The same clothes I was wearing before!, just like I imagined them," Izuku whispered in awe he could wear anything.

' _MY COSTUME IS GOING TO BE SO COOOOLL!'_

Izuku trying to think up uses of this power, tried touching his new 'clothes' and was startled to find out it still felt exactly like he was naked. ' _Okay?, Am I naked right now or not?, I mean I can't go outside like this, could I?'_ Deciding to leave this matter up to his mom. Izuku freezes before slowly turns his head round to check on her.

Inko was staring long and hard at her son while setting up an apartment complex for flies in her mouth, assuming it was touching the floor to show everyone that it was open for buyers. Her pointing hand slowly rising, while shaking from the effort such complex maneuvering took from the almost catatonic mother.

Izuku seeing that his transformation wasn't as quick as he thought it was, turns fully to look at his mother, scratching the back of his head shyly at getting caught.

" Hey mom, I can explain but the main thing is that I got a Quirk!" Izuku says to his mother sure that he didn't miss out on any of the important issues. Luckily Inko's following show of love and interrogation managed to get out everything that happened to him, and Izuku's high at being able to talk about his own quirk allowed some ideas about what it could do to form.

* * *

 **Flashback end Back to the present**

Izuku Pov

With my trip down memory lane finished I went in the shower wondering what today with bring with.

Grinning to my self, I couldn't wait.

 **AN: sorry about most of the chapter is a flashback but I felt like I had a lot to do back then for the story and Izuku's powers to make sense I will be adding a list of his powers at the bottom of every chapter. Slow updates.**

 **Also if anyone has any ideas or wants to have a crack at this setup either drop me a message (ideas) or tell me so I can find and enjoy reading your work. I would really like it if other people either adopted it or tried their own hands at it, we could talk about and swap ideas and stuff.**

 **Any constructive criticism will be read but will probably be slow goings as far as improvement goes not out of spite I will probably just forget and remember it after I post it online my memory is shit like that.**

 **I am going to make this a harem fic with lemons if anyone would be willing to try writing one for me that would be great, I will do it if I have to but it would be my first lemon so be kind about it. I was thinking about Inko joining in from a mix of loneliness, Izuku power going nuts and emotion going haywire, message me if you have a good enough reason why this shouldn't happen.**

 **Shit, this got long here is his 'shown' power list.**

 **-Consumption and storing of mass for later 'Upgrades' to his body growth or other abilities (consciously in egg form and sub-consciously out in the field)**

 **\- Collection of DNA samples and instinctive knowledge of what abilities they hold (along with memories if the whole subject was consumed more broken the further away from human they get)**

 **-The power to shapeshift**

 **-The ability to control his veins and make them move outside his body.**

 **-The ability to smell scents and pheromones from all around him forming a map in his mind or allowing this sense to join up with his vision for better hunting ability. He was also able to smell friendly (green) himself(orange) Unknowns that he smelt before(yellow) Selected target(red) and to filter said smells turning the colorless.**

 **\- The eyes at the start were to allow him to work at night without his mom noticing the light was on, The shape of the pupil is to allow a wider range of vision (horizontal ) and depth perception and zoom (vertical).**

 **\- the danger signs that were going off in his head was just him subconsciously knowing from the information he was getting without focusing on them that someone was coming and him knowing his mom would be mad at him he set her as a REALLY LOW enemy so he would know when she approached he accidentally set her too low and ended up ignoring the signs anyway.**

 **I think that's all of the ones shown message me if you notice a power that doesn't fall into one of these.**


	2. IZUKU, WHAT DID YOU DO

**If anyone is curious (I doubt it) about any of my other stories/challenges please message me if you are going to accept them, not for my permission I just want the chance to read them from someone that can write well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either My Hero Academia or Prototype if I did I would be a superpowered virus that saves the day while discreetly trying to eat every type of life on the planet (just so I could fly, swim anything really).**

 _ **SMUT AND SWEARING AHEAD SO BE MINDFUL ABOUT THE RATING OKAY?**_

 **On a separate note, I strongly recommend** _ **A Hero's Will and Ambition**_ **by** **I ate your Muffin** **it is awesome and the power he gives Izuku has a lot of potentials when it comes to fighting. I liked it so much that it was the main reason I wanted to make Izuku awesome earlier in life. I also forgot to point out that the timeline of quirks in chapter one was a slightly altered version of an** _ **Armoured Hero Acadamia**_ **by** **wildraco1987** **(I thought that was Canon Info that he found)**

 **I want to apologise for the wait but it will probably take me longer to finish the next one, sorry in advance.**

 **All credits for the 'LIME and LEMON' go to** **lucklessBlock86**

 **I can't draw so I will be stealing two people's versions of Spiderman that are awesome and mix them together to make Izuku's public/daytime Vigilante Outfit/appearance okay, please don't be mad I just can't draw at all.**

 **First, Google search pin/355784439297054028/ it is the first one image j** **ust the logo and pec's down to the belt (Not including the belt) of this one, and the 9th's image spider legs (turned white and less curved) from the same search.**

 **Next, add those parts to the first image after googling marvel-remix spiderman (blue, red, and eight eyes) with the classic web pattern on red parts done in white. **

**All black version** **of the first image** **when googling man spider fan art CBR was his first mesh with spider DNA Imagine that the size of a Five-year-old that's some scary shit.**

~ "Talking" ~

~ ' _Thinking' ~_

~ " **All Might talking" ~**

 **~ '** _ **All Might thinking' ~**_

 **~ '** _Present thoughts during flashback '_

 **Powers/Forms/Quirks**

 **#** _ **SMUT#**_

 **Chapter 2; IZUKU, WHAT DID YOU DO…..**

 **Izuku POV**

Turning on the water as hot as possible to build my tolerance to heat ' _I need a better way to build up my cold tolerance as well, as good as ice baths are it's nothing on an Ice-Quirk'_ , feeling the water turn 'warm' as some of the water comes out as steam. Opening up the windows to let the steam out, ' _while it lessens the effects it also lessens the chance of mould growing'_. Finally starting to enjoy my shower, I get reminded of what happened after my quirk activated.

After my quirk finally activated Inko was amazing, trying to make up for not encouraging me to start with, she threw herself at the chance to help me now that she had a second chance.

 **Flashback Day after Izuku's Birthday**

 **NO POV**

The first thing Inko did was have Izuku explain exactly what happened to him, planning to tell her anyway Izuku told her about what happened to him, in what Izuku later learned was his mind or at least some kind of mental Quirk command base, Inko was shocked when he told her about the other, bigger Izukus coming out of the wall and how the brain could be highlighted like his muscles or senses.

Inko then called in sick for both of us for the next week as we tried to understand as much of my Quirk as we could, _'_ _She understood as soon as I told her about my brain being highlighted that I could make myself smarter, in a sense at least, perfect memory is a big help when it comes to learning. I wasn't exactly dumb to start with either, even as a five-year-old._ _'_

The day I came out of my egg was Sunday and mom had me test out my new strength out first in case I hurt myself or break something, turned out I had roughly the strength of a six-year-old, ' _Strengthened muscles or not a five-year-old doesn't have the needed hormones to fully start developing muscle, not to mention the amount of mass I could hold at that age was TINY'_ _._

Inko learning how Izuku's Quirk works from what he told her, worked out that Izuku somehow stores what he eats and can then use this as fuel to trigger improvements to his body, the only things confusing and worrying her is how meat seems to help more than other food sources. _'Not really a problem, probably has something to do with how meat was already part of somethings body so it is easier for his Quirk to use it as fuel, luckily he can get by using other things, meat is expensive after all_. _The real problem is how he said he 'ATE' a spider in his hand with his veins? Does that mean he could eat anything or just animals and whether humans are counted among them?'_ Inko thought to herself seriously.

Let it be known where Izuku inherited his analytical mind from, if Inko was better at handling surprises she would have tried out for the support hero course herself.

Inko's attention is moved to Izuku's hands as he draws the 'Spirally Things' for her, Inko wanting to focus on one thing at a time, gentle grabs Izuku non-drawing hand. Izuku looking at his mother confused why his mom interrupted him drawing the thing she asked for,"Whats wrong mom, I'm not finished yet."

"Sorry baby, I just wanted to see these hand 'mouths' you were talking about, can you continue drawing while I look?" Inko apologises before asking Izuku with a smile.

"Hmm, okay but they won't come out unless I want them to," Izuku says already turning back to is drawing, missing how his mom looked more closely at his hand not even finding a seem for the mouth to open back up. Deciding to wait for Izuku to finish drawing before asking him to show her, for now at least satisfied that no-one will be able to tell and start asking hard to answer questions and that Izuku won't accidentally eat something _'or someone'_.

"Done!, this is the Spirally thing that was me it calmed down and became nicer the closer I got to it." Izuku proudly presented what Inko realised was a 'Badly' drawn red DNA sequence that had the base pairs 'if I remember this right' connected to deformed balls that connected to the next ball by a black tube or stick, instead of the base pairs connecting to a ribbon, like she remembered it.

"and this is the spider one although it was missing bits." Izuku showed his other drawing to her being a lot quicker to draw with all the missing bits,' _It looked like a ladder with steps missing'_ , Izuku thinks to himself remembering what it looked like in his head. Inko looking at the other drawing had her fears confirmed when she sees a blue un-deformed DNA sequence set up with the same balls but with some of the base pairs incomplete or missing altogether.

' _Okay, okay so Izuku seems to collect the DNA of things he eats, let's ignore the memories, for now, the question now becomes what happens when he completes the DNA? Will he go all veiny and seal himself into an egg again? We need to know the last thing we need is for him to turn into an egg in front of people, all that blood… it was everywhere…_ ' Inko trails off lost in the memories of seeing her son almost bleed to death in front of her.

Izuku smelling a change in his mom hugs her tight. "I don't really get it but you smell sad mom, How come?" Izuku asks while looking into his mom's eyes. Inko having been snapped out of her memories when Izuku touched her, sighing to herself before hugging Izuku tighter to herself she answered him "I was scared my little Izu, when your quirk activated you look liked you were going to die."

"Die? But I'm fine, even better now I have my Quirk!" Izuku brushes off almost dying with the immortal power of youth while smiling up at his mother as if to show how fine he was.

Inko smiling lightly back at him nods along, "Yes but we don't know all of what your quirk does." Pushing Izuku to arm's length she looks at him and his cloths weirdly, nodding to herself "Izuku change back and see if you can find any clothes that will fit you okay, then come sit at the dining table I want to ask you some more questions while I'm making breakfast." With that Inko gets up while watching as her son ripple and grow, becoming more defined from the lack of fat on him, seeing him sigh in relief and realising this is his real form now she tries to get used to the idea. Watching him for a second longer she leaves to start breakfast while thinking about what power that ability could mean.

' _He can also compress his mass and move it around inside him allowing for shapeshifting. Can he change his appearance to anyone? Is that what the DNA is for and why the spider's DNA is broken, he can only change into other humans? That power still isn't that helpful for Heroes, it would be a good Villian power though, he could just turn into someone else and escape. It's looking more and more like we are going to have to hide his quirk, but what about his new form it seems to be uncomfortable to him to stay 'compressed'. Should I lie a little about his Quirk, he can change it later if needed, Yeah that's what I'll do._ ' Satisfied with her plan Inko begins cooking relaxing as she falls into an old rhythm.

Izuku feeling more relaxed in his 'new' true body was more than happy to finally get some clothes on, as while the 'clothes' he had on right now are keeping him warm it feels weird knowing he is naked in front of his mom, ' _Oh yeah I forgot to ask her if it was okay to do it or not? Oh well, I'll ask her later.'_ Izuku thinks to himself before rushing off, after getting dressed, to talk more about his Quirk with his mom.

In the Kitchen, Inko was reminded of how meat made him feel fuller than other food types and how he went without eating the day before because he was full. ' _If he stores food for fuel does he 'get rid' of the bits his body doesn't use or does he use everything? And how full is he right now?'_ Questions like these distracted Inko until she was sitting at the table quietly eating her own breakfast, something managed to catch her attention though.

Izuku was having fun, he asked his mom if he could use his Quirk at the table and getting no response for a child that excited about something translates to yes most of the time, this was one of those times. So there he was happily watching as the mouths on his hands were open with the veins branching out into multiple ends so he could try to eat one of everything at once, while no sense of taste came through he did feel fuller and it was interesting to see how the veins didn't actually bring food to the mouths to be eaten but almost dissolved and then 'drank' the food instead.

Inko was watching as well but she was of two minds while the control he had over the veins was reassuring, see how the veins ate all of the fish, head and bones, with the same ease they ate the miso was 'concerning'. After Izuku finished his breakfast in record time he began asking his mother question about what they were gonna do now that they had the week off to train.

Quickly finishing her own light breakfast Inko answer Izuku."We are going to train you to be a Hero of course". Seeing Izuku face light up at finally hearing his mother encourage him to be a hero, Inko smiled to herself, most of her guilt leaving her as she saw the effect that answer had on him.

"Izuku do you think you can enter that egg again and how 'full' do you feel right now," Inko asks her son trying to see if her plan is viable.

" I think so, I was pretty full when I ate that egg and everything that was in my room and that fish was almost as filling as meat, from what I can feel, I'm like nine out of ten full." Izuku answers ' _It doesn't feel like the egg but it should do the same thing so it's probably fine'_.

"Okay, Izuku you know when you went to the red DNA sequence", "DNA? Whats that?" Izuku interrupts his mom not really meaning to be rude but curious if he saw any DNA in his head.

"You know the red Spirally thing I had you draw for me", seeing Izuku nod Inko carries on her explanation "That's DNA, it has instruction in it that tells your body how it should be," Inko say trying to keep it simple as possible. "So if I was an All Might action figure DNA is what tell the people how to make me super-cool?" Izuku clenches his fists at the idea of being as super-cool as All Might.

Inko deciding to roll with the example, nods happily back to Izuku. "That's right, so I want you to go back and touch the red DNA and think about how to get smarter and then spend as much 'fuel' as you can okay, then when you can't do that anymore I want you to think about what you can do," Inko told him hoping that his Quirk will explain itself to him like it did the first time, but now that it was fully unlocked and with him upgrading his intelligence he will fully understand what he can do and tell her about it.

Izuku nods not really getting it but trusting his mom, Inko seeing him walk to a corner of the room goes to stop him, "Izuku baby, why don't we use your room again, okay?" Turning Izuku just nods and changes direction thinking about what making him smarter will be like. Inko realising her plan had Izuku going into the egg again anyway, she decides to have him complete the spider DNA.

"Izuku? You said before that you could smell the spiders right?" Inko tries to bring up the subject that worried her so much not even a two hours ago. "Yeah, but I turned it off, Kinda. It was distracting." Izuku finally being drawn from his thoughts of being smarter to answer the question. "Do you think you could hunt and eat a few? I know you didn't like remembering the spider's life but if you kill them quickly and quietly they won't be scared." Izuku nods to his mom's question a lot more subdued now that he had to eat the spiders again.

After finding and eating six more spiders thanks to his veins and hunting sight mode, when the scents turn red, we find the mother and son pair in Izuku's room with Inko on he bed facing Izuku who was in the corner, with his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them trying to concentrate.

Izuku was almost dead to the world as he seemed to be falling into himself. Inko, on the other hand, was wide awake as she watched Izuku's hand mouths open and the veins come out and wrap him up, one going high while the other goes low. Once Izuku was cocooned fully the veins hardened, and Inko let out a breath of relief at the less gruesome transformation .' _As long as he only does this in front of people he trusts this should be fine.'_

 **Inside Izuku's mind**

Izuku arrived differently this time, Izuku walked through the wall that his giant look-a-likes appear from, this wasn't the only change that his mind has gone through, opposite Izuku his 'full' column's have been replaced with what Izuku would soon learn was a graph that would allow Izuku to know exactly how full he was at any time. A quick glance to the left told Izuku that the spiders DNA sequence was full and waiting for him to activate this was easy to see as it was glowing green instead of blue like last time, forgetting about all that for now Izuku does as his mother told him.

Once Izuku was finished upgrading all he could on his brain, He took his hand away from the ball before focusing on 'what his Quirk can do and everything he can do with it'. With this locked in his mind, Izuku places his hand back on the ball, and with that, all that he could and will be able to do flowed into him. While no words were used to explain what he could do, Izuku was sure he could explain and show his mother what he could do. Izuku walks back through the wall he arrived from.

 **Outside Izuku's mind**

Consuming his cocoon back into himself, Izuku turns to looks right at his mother and smiles happily to her, "It worked mom."

' _T he rest of the day was spent with me explaining everything I could do to Inko, the following week had me training my physical powers while using my mass to make me smarter, to help me think up new ways to use my Quirk, while this was happening Inko was helping to research ways as well. Parkour and judo come to mind instantly.' _

' _ _The first time I accessed the spider DNA was an experience, Inko almost crapped herself looking back at it now, still, I am glad I collected and combined them, they have let me save a lot of people. The last day before we had to go back to work or kindergarten was spent with me and Inko thinking up a way to explain some of my powers away while we outright hid some of the other Villainous parts of my Quirk so I wouldn't get discriminated against when I tried to become a hero_ '._

 **Flashback end Back to the present**

No POV

' _We decided on the fake Quirk_ **: Mass Shift** **–** **The ability to shift the whole of his excess body mass allowing for incredible acrobatics, balance, and the control of his 'centre of mass' for increased weight to his movements when desired.'** Izuku metally recites the definition of his cover Quirk, ' _not that it ever stopped Bakugo from trying to bully me still, it's thanks in part to him that my resistance to shockwaves and heat are so high, and all it took was being a really smart 'Deku'._ Izuku thought to himself slightly sardonically.

That was one of the better perks of Izuku Quirk that he made sure to train, as long as he has the mass to heal he would be slightly stronger against that type of damage next time. The other of course being the quickened development of his body, ' _it really was helpful being able to shift between body types and heights, especially at the start of my after-hours work, not that it remained a secret for long'._

For those confused with what after-hour work an at the time, ten-year-old Izuku could have it was, of course, saving people.

 **Flashback Four years ago**

We see Izuku walking home from school after another day of reading ahead and getting 100's while Izuku was offered the choice to advance a grade he declined as that would have lessened the time he could spend getting 'beat up' by Bakugo it was a good way to waste his excess mass while making himself stronger against concussive force and heat. ' _That and it's funny to see his face when I casually walk into class without even my 'clothes' rustled, I and Mom came to the conclusion that as long as I wear real underwear under the rest of my 'clothes' it's fine_.'

Izuku current appearance wouldn't raise any eyebrows currently standing at 143cm tall, being a little taller than average for his age this was easily hidden with a well-placed slouch and him being on the slightly skinny side of fit. Izuku has been slightly changing his appearance to that of his true form since he unlocked his quirk making his skin paler and flawless while fading out his freckles and bringing definition to his face by making it skinnier. This added to his school uniform and a fake dull atmosphere made him look like a hot, lanky, nerd that stays inside all day. It was easy to lose him in a crowd when using his hair to hide his face.

This was exactly what Izuku wanted to happen, while he could usually lose some mass by getting stronger from Bakugo he was ill today so Izuku remained at 100% full until lunchtime came around that is, while 101% didn't seem like much difference this was with his mass sucked in, it was getting kind of uncomfortable and Izuku couldn't wait to let his mass all hang out as it were.

Taking a sniff while focusing, Izuku felt and saw as the world greyed out automatically getting rid of any smell that he didn't know from school or his friends' list, looking around once carefully and not seeing any colours Izuku stops focusing on the smells and blinks to get his normal sight back. Turning into an alleyway while closing his eyes and checking for heartbeats hearing nothing Izuku happily hides away from the street before 'relaxing', sighing as the ripple goes over him Izuku rolls his neck before looking at his current form.

Standing 156cm with tight, toned muscles developed in a way that would be ideal for gymnastics for some reason that alludes Izuku, himself he hasn't started puberty yet, with a Quirk based on modifying his body he assumed puberty would have happened at the earliest chance possible. All Izuku know at the moment is that It is going to knock him flat on his ass when it hits and that he can still grow upwards, but the growth of his muscles have seemed to of hit a limit on size for now and instead have started becoming denser and more toned instead.

With the change in mass Izukus face and skin turned smoother and lost his freckles, what little fat he had seemed to disappear while he became his standard shade of pale, wanting to make absolutely sure that he won't be recognised Izuku changed his hair colour blonde 'Like All Mights.' While Izuku fanboying wasn't as bad as it could be It was still just a touch below 'healthy'.

The last change to his appearance was his clothes, with his school uniform nowhere to be found and in its place a casual outfit of a loose white t-shirt and belted green cargo shorts finished of with workout trainers, ' _No real need for socks when you are the shoe._ 'Izuku thought to himself in humour. Unfortunately, his bag was real so that had to be carried home but no-one looked twice after a friendly smile, ' _They probably, think I am taking it home for my brother or something._ '

It was on his way home when it happened, It started as just a noise, to begin with, whispers that seemed to catch Izuku's attention, "You can't move anymore, can you? Don't worry, we are going to make sure you are able to feel what's going to happen next." It was something in the voice that made him stop and concentrate, it was the sound of whimpering when he blocked out the noise of the crowd that made him move again. Izuku turned on his hunting vision focusing on the scent of fear, he saw a trail on his left on the other side of the street turn red as the rest fade out, rushing into the road rolling over the front of a car that almost hit him as it screeched to a stop, Izuku never stopped he knew somehow the owner of the first voice was going to do something that would destroy whoever he did it to.

Izuku POV

Turning into the alleyway I stop focusing on the fear scent and moved to the other scents in the area ' _five of them.'_ , judging from the joy and pleasure coming from the smells you wouldn't think that this person was connected to the smell of fear, desperation and anger the first smell had. Going further in before turning into a different dead ended side-alley to see male figures leaning over the terrified female.

I decided I didn't really care about something as stupid as laws against not using my Quirk to help people in need of saving. Focusing I call on my Quirk and with a ripple, I mentally swap out the advantages parts of my combined spider DNA with my own while walking towards them.

The change was smooth and swift, unlike the first time I merged my DNA with spiders when I was five. I grew slightly now standing at 160cm while my muscles became even denser with them changing into that of a spider giving me the proportionate strength and flexibility of one, unnoticeable microscopic hairs all over my body monitor my surroundings giving me an early warning system.

A slight increase in the size of my lower arms and the opening of a tiny hole on the inside of my wrists were the only indicators that my 'web-shooters' were ready to go. I combined the exoskeleton of the spider with my own skin cells to make a seamless body armour that would double as my Hero costume thanks to shifting the pigmentation to the desired colours.

I felt the ripple going over my face, concentrating to change the features slight to mask my nose and mouth with a breathable layer of mass much like he did to his groin and backside, the changes continued with an increase in eyes also increasing my field of vision, as the ripple worked it way over my head my hair was removed.

The second to last change was the four retractable spider legs that came out from the middle of my back, ' _They stand at about as half as thick as my arms and with an extra foot of reach it's a shame I couldn't make them spit webs as well'_ , I stood, all in black for the moment.

This too changed when with nothing but a thought I turned my head, shoulders, feet, hands, and chest red with a stylized white spider outline covering the majority of my chest with white spider webs throughout the red, this was joined with a blue to fill in the gaps and an almost jagged black area surrounding my eyes, finished off with the bleaching of my spider legs. The white on the red background being a silent shout out to All Might's silver age costume.

Luckily I have been working on this form as my Hero persona, ' _Come on Izuku, this is just an early debut that's all'_. Having gathered my focus I move.

Finishing my transformation in under a second I refocused on the group in front of me. Not wanting any of them to get away I sealed the entrance to the alleyway with the thinnest sticky webbing I could manage, even in this size, they still had more than strength to trap some thugs. Throwing my bag up one of the walls before webbing it there to avoid it being spotted.

I don't have the slightest idea about their quirks apart from one of them being able to either stop people or paralyzed them and I can't let any of them get closer to the girl they could hurt her in a panic, looking up higher, I silently jumped up three stories above them. ' _Thank god I practised jumping, ever since adding that jumping spider I felt like I could fly by mistake, with a max height of 43 meters I might as well fly_.'

Lightly stabbing my spider legs into the walls around me I quietly shuffled towards the group until I was over the girl, she was the plain sort with no physical quirk to be seen in a high school uniform the only thing of note was she was very physically developed and she was leaning on the back of the alleyway with shaking legs.

"Quickly, hold her down my Quirk only last for about 10 minutes I need to give her another 'dose' before any fun can happen then it's your guys turn alright." The 'ringleader' ordered the others while Licking his lips with his purple tongue that seemed to drip with a strange tinted liquid, not caring about his looks I mentally name him Badguy 1.

Thanks to Badguy 1, BG1 for short, words the other four move in to grab her aiming for a limb each, I quickly shot a heavy wad of non-stick webbing near the entrance of the alleyway knocking over a bin. The noise was enough to grab all their attention away from the paralyzed girl wanting to make sure no-one knew what was going on.

"Hey Matsu, go check that out, we don't need any surprises to pop up," BG1 said pointing to the entrance while shifting his eyes around the area looking for any hiding places. While BG2 walked down the alleyway, stingers sliding out of his arms midway, using the chance I created I shot a pair of web lines onto the girl's shoulders before reeling her in quickly by eating the webs.

Grabbing her and covering her mouth before she could make a noise while keeping the rest of them in my line of sight, I whisper to her. "Don't worry!, Your safe now, but I need you to be quite and call the police, okay?" Seeing her eyes agreeing but her limbs still shaking, "You're still paralyzed?" spotting a smear on her cheek that smells poisonous I come up with an idea.

"Okay, Good news I can probably get rid of that, Bad news," quickly leaning in after making a show of 'pulling my mask up' and licking the smear on her cheek, to get a sample of the poison and burning a tiny bit of mass to supplement my healing allowing me to overcome and make antibodies for it in an instant.

"I had to have a sample of it, sorry. I now have an anti-venom for it so do you want it? or should I just Leave you up here safe and sound while I deal with them?" I shifted while I asked her now supporting her weight on my legs that I stuck to the wall with my surface clinging abilities, showing her each hand in accordance with my offers.

Her eyes seem to shift between them and me, I make the offer again "safe and sound and you wait for the poison to wear off" I lifted my left hand showing her as I widen my spray zone before making her a ledge of webbing in the corner, "Or I cure you and we take them out together, don't worry I won't let them hurt you!" Showing her my right hand that now sports slight claws on the middle and index finger dripping a clear fluid, I smile as I make my promise to her, the movement being carried through the contours of my 'mask'.

"Hey, guys, there is this weird ball that knocked over the bin I checked the alley to be sure but I think we're good, I can't see anyone at least, I'm coming back you didn't start without me again, right?" BG2's voice rings out, this caused the girl to make her decision, she chose the cure.

I wouldn't have given her the options but through everything that's happened to her, no matter how much the fear increased in her scent the anger remained, she needs to let this out before it festers.

"What the hell! She's gone, I thought you said she would be powerless for 10 minutes, where the hell is she then?" BG3 shouted at BG1 angry at the lose of the girl as the others searched the area in disbelief, "Shut up, she couldn't have gone far and I told you guy's to hold her down anyway."

Using the chance their in-fighting gave us I brought my clawed hand up to her mouth while tilting her head back, focusing so only my antibodies, for BG1's poison, won't attack anything but the poison before merging with her own antibodies. Once my 'anti-venom' was ready I held my fingers over her tongue and excreted three drips into her mouth, seeing her swallow and shaking lessen I slowly and quietly made our way down.

I waited for BG2 come back knowing he would grab the others attention and I can use that split second to attack them, hopefully, this will give her enough time to completely flush the poison.

"Hey, what the hell do you mean she's... WHO THE FUCK IS THAT!" The group turning to the newly arrived BG2 saw him pointing up just before a web ball smacked into his face causing him to fall backwards. Dropping into the middle of the group using my spider legs to take the force of landing, I placed the girl behind me before saying my first words to the group of thugs.

"Hi guys, fancy meeting you here, I mean really, Bad guys one through five, you guy's are kind of iconic, can I have your autographs before the police take you to jail?" I asked in an annoyingly upbeat tone of voice fully in the swing of things, ' _saving people with a smile is hards to do in a mask so I'll tell jokes and make the people I save smile instead._ '

'This bastard Is taking the piss out of me' I could practically hear their thoughts just from the glares they sent me, "Get them, you idiots!" BG1 yells setting off the charge, BG4 and 5 went to grab me and the girl.

"Come on man, don't raise a death flag right from the start, you really are an idiot aren't you?" Directing my question to BG1 while smacking the two idiots into the walls with my top spider legs, before visibly webbing them to the wall making sure to cover their mouths as I go, seeing them lose so quickly BG1 turned to try and run.

"Yo, Captain Dribble were are you going, we're just about to start plating pin the tail on the donkey?" Webbing him on the butt I yanked him back, ripping him off the ground with enough force to make him roll back once he landed before landing flat on his back, webbing him to the ground I look down at him. "Guess that makes you the Ass, Doesn't it?" Still looking down at the guy I raise my eyebrow in question but webbing his mouth shut before he could answer.

"You sure you want to do that?" I ask BG3 as he inches his way down to a nearby pipe, freezing at being caught I continue on "I mean your the last one left and I haven't even introduced myself yet? It's not your fault right, I mean this Ass stuck to the ground here is the one who raised the death flag!" Kicking the guy lightly with my foot getting a groan in return I finally look up to BG3. "Why don't you just lie down on the ground that way I won't have to kick your ass, go on, there you go, hands on your head, that's the stuff." Happy I convinced the last guy I webbed him up like the last guys before looking to the true last guy standing.

"Well, we meet again BG2, my nemesis," I said grandly before turning slightly to show I was talking to the girl who looked shocked at the quick ending to the worst moment of her life, most of it is now filled with my quips, I decided to finish strong. "Also known as the DREADED butterknife fingers aka Butter Fingers for short".

"You, You really wanna get stabbed don't you." BG2 sneered at me through the bloody nose shaking in anger, finally standing up without using the wall behind him for aid, while fully extending his blade passed his closed fists.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, small blades are my one weakness." Falling to my knees while grabbing at my heart, curling over, I start coughing. Seeing him stop in confusion, I react quickly uncurling while webbing his hands with his blade still out preventing him from retracting them to the wall behind him, webbing his mouth shut as well.

"Well, that should be all of them." Looking around while making a show of clapping the dust off my hands, I turned back to the girl to see her just moving her gaze from one trapped attacker to the next. Walking up to her, I gently put my hand on her shoulder seeing her turn to me, " I kept my promise right? You're not hurt anywhere right?" I asked her gently her scent was changing, the next thing I know I have a gifted teenager hugging me. ' _I guess puberty can wait a while._ '

I stood there returning the hug and rubbing her back as she started to cry while thanking me over and over, "hey, come on let's go kick them all once in the balls to cheer you up, then you can call the police, okay." I asked half-jokingly. ' _hey If these guys need to be kicked in the nuts to help her it's their own fault, besides she needs to feel like she can fight back and be in control after what almost happened.'_ Hearing a slight snort and feeling a nod, I pushed her away slowly before wiping her eyes.

After the kicking of the thugs in the side-alley and one hardcore Stamp to the ringleader, we walked to the last remaining thug that was stuck to the to the wall opposite the mentioned side-alley. The closer I got to this guy the less I liked him, there was a faint smell of blood on his wrist blades, blood from more than one person and none of them were his. I stared him down with an eight-eyed glare, seeing the girl kick him and begin phoning the police, I began freeing the thugs one by one by eating the webs before webbing them up again with a dissolving version and not trapping them to any surfaces.'Last thing I need is for the police to have to take part of the wall with them'.

Leading the girl on the phone to the entrance to the alleyway I discreetly eat a hole in the semi-invisible web by bowing with a dramatic arm movement, "After you Milady, but I am afraid this is where we part ways." Seeing her nod with an understanding smile she walked through the hole I made without even noticing the web, eating the rest of the web while she was still on the phone with the police. Jumping up to my bag and freeing it before taking it with me back to the ground I took out a piece of paper before leaving a message for the police on the one with the wrist knife and another on the ring-leader.

Seeing my work done I dashed passed the girl while saying my goodbyes I jumped high over the traffic before web-swinging my way out of sight, hearing her thank me on way out, I smiled to my self. 'Yeah, this is going to become a habit, I can't wait to save more people.'

None POV

Izuku was at home trying to think up a way he could do the same thing he did with that poison Quirk and use his body to develop anti-poisons, anti-venoms and vaccines for public use by the time the police arrived.

Naomasa Tsukauchi was a detective that worked for the police, gifted with a Quirk that makes him a human lie, he was often partnered with a cat-faced officer called Sansa Tamakawa, currently, Sansa was going over the standard questions with the witness, ' _And would be Victim'._ Naomasa thought to himself knowing a good deed when he sees one, ' _While I agree with not using your quirk in everyday life as that will cause feelings of resentment in people whose quirks aren't helpful in everyday life, using your quirks in self-defence or the defence of others, however, is an altogether different matter.'_

Naomasa's thoughts are nothing new and apply to many in the police force it is the reason why most Vigilante work gets placed under citizens arrest the only times this isn't the case, is when excessive force is used to stop the criminal, ' _But that clearly isn't the case here, I mean he even wrapped them up for easy transport._ ' Naomasa couldn't help but think, seeing three thugs wrapped up in ' _Webbing_ ' upon closer inspection.

"Must be nice having a capture quirk like this." Talking aloud Naomasa moves his eyes away from the three thugs to check out the scene more closely, a quick glance to the remaining two seeing they won't be getting away anytime soon and a piece of paper on both. "So why were you two singled out, hmm?" Naomasa returns back to Sansa as he finishes up his questioning, waiting a while for him to finish, Naomasa seeing his chance asks the witness his own questions.

"Good afternoon, I am sorry to ask but is everything you told us true and have you left anything out." Naomasa asks straight-faced, "Yes and No he asked me to give a play-by-play of everything that happened." The witnessed answered indicating Sansa when needed, smiling at sensing no lies Naomasa finishes while letting the girl go. "Thank you for your time would you like one of the officers to drive you home, and they can explain what will happen from here and if your assistance will be needed any further."

Swiping his arm to the side indicating the other officers that were blocking of the alleyway from bystanders, seeing her nod Naomasa calls over a newer officer and tells them to drop her off at home. Turning to Sansa, Naomasa said, "let's go take a closer look at the scene while you tell me about this play-by-play,".

Nodding Sansa started explaining what happened while leading the way into the crime scene, about how the girl was herded into the alleyway by what felt like knifepoint while the culprits made it look like a friendly atmosphere, how she was going to resist before she was licked on the cheek and lost her strength to do anything.

"She then goes onto say a noise from a bin falling down at the entrance of the side-alley distracted them, causing them to look away from her for a moment." Naomasa stopped at the entrance as Sansa cut himself off when he found what could only be the cause of the noise, a compact ball of webbing feeling almost like a bouncy ball, putting a marker down, he continued working through the seen with Naomasa.

Reaching the end of the fight between the thugs and the vigilante, taking pictures of the evidence when found, "So, we have someone with spider-based quirk, who already has a costume, distracted the culprit, saved the girl, somehow cured her after making an 'Anti-venom' as he called it then proceeded to put her in danger again only to quickly and easily beat them up and capture them. Is that everything?" Naomasa asked Sansa highlighting the key points in the story.

"Yes sir, he was also reported to be serious when he saved her but started joking when the fighting started, insulting by calling them 'Bad guys 1 to 5' and asking for an autograph." Sansa agrees while adding what he personally thought of as quite a funny insult. "The victim herself had a Quirk that let her print what she has seen so we basically have a photo of him as well." Sansa passed the 'photo' to Naomasa when he finished his report.

Sighing to himself Naomasa walks to the two separate thugs to finally read the notes stuck to them while staring at the 'photo'. " He definitely has a costume, doesn't look homemade either, and she said the 'Spider legs' seemed to just disappear when he made his getaway? Not to mention where is the first batch of webbing used to hold these guys?" Naomasa asked more to himself than to Sansa, not that he would have minded an answer, looking up to see he reached the separated criminals.

"So you must be Captain Dribble, right? I mean the other one must be Butter Fingers judging from the blades." In Naomasa defence for the mild taunting, he had a pretty good idea of what these guys were planning to do to the girl and with their mouths sealed with webbing asking questions wasn't going to help any time soon.

Plucking the note from a weak bit of webbing, Naomasa opens it to read the note that was addressed to the 'upstanding officer of the police force'. Naomasa read the message aloud for the benefit of Sansa, "Hey guys/girls, just thought you should know 'the dribbler' here has paralyzing spit that lasts about 10 minutes from what I heard and seemed to be the ringleader and don't worry the webs will dissolve in about three hours, tons of time to take them in. Yours truly Spider-Man."

"That was kind of him, unneeded because the girl stayed but still." Naomasa hears Sansa mumble to himself while he went for the next note and reads allowed again skipping the intro see it was the same. "You might want to check this guys quirk blades against any knife crimes or murders that have happened recently that share patterns with older crimes, I can smell multiple scents of blood on his blades and none of them is his, the freshest one can't be more than a couple of days old. Yours truly Spider-Man."

Naomasa looked up from the note to stare at criminal seeing him glare back he sighs, "Sansa how good is your sense of smell?" Naomasa asks while staring back unflinchingly. "Not that good I'm afraid, while I can smell blood the only one I can smell is from his bloody nose, but if it really can be smelt there should still be trace amounts on the blades," Sansa replied while adding the shown powers to the list that the Vigilante has.

Nodding Naomasa and Sansa take them in for holding until the webbing dissolves and then the questioning can start.

 **Flashback end back to the present**

' _It did indeed become a habit but once Bakugo got better I started to sneak out at night to save people, I also started to use my quirk to get immunities for poisons and other things of that nature before I found out another way to help people_ ' Izuku thought to himself, proud of having thought up a way to help people at age ten, having finished cleaning himself off and was just enjoying the feeling of water cascading down his body.

' _I tried so hard to hide the fact I was a Vigilante from Inko for almost a whole year before she found out, along with everyone else in the city as well'._ Izuku is, of course, thinking of the time Spider-man came out of the shadows and saved people in broad daylight, and the following escape from the scene.

 **Flashback three years ago**

Izuku was on his way home when it happened, a Villain with the quirk to shoot out some kind of laser beam from his eyes, he was currently trying to get away from the Pro Hero Gang Orca whose quirk **Orcinus – Giving him the powers of a killer whale but a weakness of drying out**. While Backdraft another Pro Hero was supporting him by putting out fires that the Villain's quirk caused, by using his own, **Hydrokinesis – The ability to create and control water through the spigots that he has instead of hands.**

Seeing the danger Izuku decides to 'Suit up' and camouflage himself while watching the fight ready to step in either to help the Heroes or the civilians when needed, It wasn't long before Izuku was given his chance when Gang Orca hit the Villain with a sonic attack causing the Villain to lock up this sadly didn't stop his eyes from moving.

Scared about getting caught he sweeps his eyes across Gang Orca when he charged to knock the Villain out, blasting him back the Villian regained control and moved his head blasting buildings to distract Backdraft so he could escape, Backdraft being overwhelmed by the fires that followed the blasting of the building could only hope the Cilivians are at a safe distance while he put out the fires.

Izuku swung in as fast as he could once he saw the Villain start blast away Orca, "HEY BRIGHT-EYES, HOWS ABOUT YOU STOP BEFORE I MAKE YOU SEE STARS!" Izuku yelled out getting his attention and causing him to stop shooting his beam all over the place, just as Izuku planned, as soon as he looked up at Izuku, webbing hit him straight in the eyes blinding him for now as he instinctively tried to rip the webbing from his face instead of blasting it off.

Izuku carried on with his plan not even looking to check if he got Bright-eyes he didn't have the time to, Izuku had already flung himself up in the air in the middle of the area that had been blasted and was displaying a feat of acrobatics and in-air movement that made it seem as if he already had the whole routine planned out.

Izuku was not doing flips to make a grand entrance, however, Izuku was almost constantly flipping and shifting his extra mass and limbs for added speed while continuing his arc to the Villian, shooting his webs at every turn, Izuku was netting all the falling debris onto buildings saving any civilians that couldn't get away in time. Having caught all the falling debris Izuku corrected his form to land in front of the Villain as he blasts of the Webbing from his face.

With Izuku growing in size so too did his size as spider-man which currently stood at 159cm and 168cm respectfully, Izuku had a theory that his size being greater as Spider-man was a mix of his muscles becoming denser and spiders naturally maturing faster than humans.

"Hey, Bright-eyes, good to see you again it was really kind of you to just take my webbing to the face, I mean really you seemed like you had a lot of experience with it?" Izuku greets cheerfully while absorbing his spider legs into himself not wanting to get them blasted off. Izuku Still needing a second to get his limbs in continues his taunting. "You've had men shoot their 'stuff' onto your face before right? You even kept your eyes open, now that's talent."

Izuku wasn't aware at the time because it wasn't a threat to him but Orca had gotten back up and was going to join the fight before he heard the taunting, ' _What the hell is this guy thinking and where are those legs going, in fact, who the hell is he to begin with?_ ' Orca was distracted right until a string of webbing pulled him to the left while a beam shot past his right before the beam started rising into the air.

While Orca was getting distracted Izuku was on high alert, knowing from how the beam reacted to the windows when the Villain was destroying the buildings, that the beam was actually heat based not light based, so reflecting them back at him was out. While Izuku had a decent resistant to being burnt, being cooked alive was a different kind of damage, ' _and from the looks of that glare I'm going to be well done!'_

Feeling a need to dodge left Izuku spins his body showing his back to the beam before the attack even starts, while Izuku was turning he checked to make sure no one was in the way of the beam, seeing Gang Orca in the path of the beam and knowing his weakness to drying out, Izuku shoots a web with his right arm at him while using his left to pull the Villians feet out from under him.

With his hold on his right arms web, Izuku sticks his feet while completing his turn dragging Gang Orca off his feet and swinging him at the villain. "ULTRA COMBO FREEING WILLY!" Izuku yelled out having a little too much fun with that reference. Luckily Gang Orca is a Pro for a reason and saw the chance he was given to finally knock the Villain out, seeing Orca knock the Villain out cold and the fires being put out now that no new ones were being made, Izuku thought know would be a great time to run for it.

Shooting a web-line at a non-damaged building Izuku was about to make a stylish exit while everyone was distracted, "Hey Vigilante." Orca said still looking at the Villain.

"Vigilante? Where you stay here and make sure the Villain doesn't get back up while I go hunt down this Vigilante." Izuku said rapidly turning his head left and right trying to find the Vigilante.

"THIS ISN'T A GAME PEOPLE CAN HURT OR KILLED, YOU NEED TO TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!" Orca yelled at Izuku before turning his head slightly to look him in the eyes. "Especially for people like you who have the power to help people."

Izuku seeing how Orca won't let him go decides to reply seriously. "You ever watched those old hero shows, the ones where the main character was kind of goofball that made the whole situation seem like it couldn't go wrong if the guy that always saves the day is a dumbass. That's the kind of HERO I'm being! Let All Might be the HERO that appears at the last second to save everyone! Endeavor can be the HERO that scares the villains away with excessive force! And I'll be the one to lighten the mood, the people I save won't remember the danger they were in, they will remember this hero that wouldn't shut and even made them laugh when they look back on it. The people I save won't remember feeling hopeless!"

Izuku seeing the civilians coming closer puts his act back on while Orca was a bit shocked by the conviction he had in his philosophy about saving people, didn't react when Izuku 'Sneezes' and webs him in the face, "Oh my god, are you okay, I'm so sorry I sneezed and it just kind of happened." Izuku apologises while bowing well past the standard 90-degree angle repeatedly, seeing Orca trying to get the webbing off his face, Izuku rushes up to him to 'help'.

"Hey, you can still breath right? I mean you have a blowhole and everything, right?" Having closed the distance Izuku uses his feet to move the Villains hands over his eyes before webbing them to his face making sure to leave the mouth uncovered. Izuku pretends to help but seems to be getting in the way more than anything, "How about we... No not like that... here let me just... Well, that didn't work." Izuku says aloud while holding his chin rocking his head left and right, looking for all to see like an idiot.

Orca was 'somehow' now trapped with the webbing covering his arms as well as his face glaring at the Vigilante that was making them both look like dumbasses ' _At least I look like a guy that got stuck looking after a well-intentioned idiot that no-one can yell at._ '

Izuku started whispering to him while looking like he was thinking, "Don't worry the webbing on you is strong but it won't last long, ten minutes max and I set it to dissolve in salt water, the webbing on this guy's face is set to last an hour his Quirk is some kind of heat-vision his skin will either block its effects or he won't fire it at his own hands. The webbing on the walls will last two hours but it's also weak to salt water, I thought It would be easy to get rid of with Backdraft here."

Izuku suddenly smacks his fist onto his open palm the sign of an idiot that just got an idea almost seemed to be written in the air behind him and shouts for everyone to hear. "Oh Yeah, fire gets rid of webs, right?" nodding to himself he continues, "Yeah, a fire would definitely work. You stay here and guard the Villain, I'll go look for a lighter or something, maybe Endeavor will lend me his moustache if I ask him nicely enough."

With the thought of Endeavor giving away his moustache of all thing left in the people's heads, Izuku swung out of the area as quickly as possible, seeing reporters, camera crews, and Backdraft making their way over.

Seeing him make a break for it, Orca tried to break free from the webbing but was surprised that he only managed to stretch the webbing before it snapped back into shape, holding him just as securely as when it was applied, "What a strong Quirk and he can alter it any way he wants from the sound of it, catching him would be a pain if he was a proper Villain." Watching him leave the scene Orca turns his attention to Backdraft.

"Are you okay Gang Orca? Sorry for not watching your back but I had my hands full with the fires the criminal was causing, where did the Spider-Hero go?" Backdraft asked looking around for the person he saw save those civilians by webbing up the debris but then webbed up a hero.

"He left and he wasn't a hero, he was a Vigilante. I don't suppose you got any salt water on you?" Gang Orca asked gruffly a bit wanting to get out of the webs before the news crews get a really good picture of him. " Yeah, I keep some on me in case a snow or ice type quirk shows up, Why?" Backdraft asked out of curiosity while 'loading' up salt water.

Sighing Orca answered "It would seem that whoever that was, is able to alter his webs any way he wants and he set the webs on me and the ones holding up the debris to dissolve in salt water if he was telling the truth at least and I would like to get out of these webs before the cameras get a good shot."

Backdraft, nodding now understanding the situation a bit better, sprays the webbing with salt water watching in interest as it seemed to be washed away. "Still, it's lucky I carry around salt water, who knows how long you would have been trapped otherwise?"

"He said ten minutes for the webbing on me, two hours for the webbing on the debris, while the webbing on this guy will last an hour and doesn't dissolve in salt water like the other two will," Orca said happier now that he was free from the webbing. "Come on, we got to handle the crowds and get rid of the debris, then I'm going to see what I can find out on our Spider Vigilante."

 **Sometime later**

"What I want to know is why we are just finding out about this guy now?" Gang Orca asked the assembled heroes and principal of UA High after reading out Izuku's files, from different police stations all over the place. Orca had a good reason to be a bit put out due to the fact this 'Spider-man' has been running around for almost a year without any of the Heroes knowing about him, ' _I mean they even have a photo of him from the first recorded encounter, and the police still didn't inform them_.'

Nezu was the first to respond "We all know that as long as the Vigilante isn't endangering anyone or using excessive force they tend to keep it to themselves, once they step over the line they pass the information on to us. I'm more impressed with the distance he covers and whether it was on purpose to make it harder to pin him down or if he is looking for someone or thing? "

Nezu was the principal of UA high as is one of the extremely rare cases of an animal possessing a quirk, **High-spec – Grants the user superhuman intelligence** **.** Nezu's form looked more like a mix of different animals, with the tail of a cat, the face of a bear, and the paws of a dog all covered in white fur and a fancy suit with a distinct scar running over his right eye.

Thirteen was the next one to join the conversation " Isn't it a good thing that we haven't heard anything about him then, I mean if hearing about him means he is turning more violent? He has helped the police a total of 86 known and recorded times without crossing the line and not all of them were incidents that are easy to keep your cool in. Not to mention that amount is less then the people he has saved from accidents if these other reports are true, 174 known incidents in just a year is an impressive amount, he must be an urban legend by now."

Thirteen was a Pro Hero specializing in search and rescue known as the 'Space' hero due to his costume looking like an old-fashioned astronauts suit and his Quirk, **Blackhole – Allows the user to create small blackholes through their finger that suck and disintegrate any matter at the atomic level.**

"The problem is the damage he could do when he crosses that line, with the list of powers he has shown to have he could be a serious problem! Just look at this list; assuming his Quirk is like Gang Orca's that would mean he has the proportionate strength, speed, balance, and agility of a human-sized spider that is some power on its own. Adding to it are his ability to grow four sharp spider legs from his back that can cut through steel, the creation of webbing that's stronger than steel, dodge bullets, and create some kind of anti-venom." The Pro Hero Death Arms raises his concerns with the Vigilante known as Spider-man.

Death Arms looks like a tall white-haired overly muscular man, wearing what appeared to be a blue vest that only covers his arms and pectoral that appeared to be bolted to him cuffed with a large circular block that has a caution pattern on. With a headband and belt with the same pattern, his look was finished with trackie bottoms and boots, his quirk being a straight up strength enhancing quirk.

Recovery Girl raises her sight up from the list of known animal based Quirks, trying to use it to uncover Spider-man's true identity, having remembered a strange occurrence that the hospitals have been having lately. "If nothing else his desire to use his Quirk to help people can't be mistaken, I think I might have something else to add if it turns out to be him at any rate." Recovery Girl said out loud getting everyone's attention.

Nezu nodding in agreement was curious about what Recovery Girl might have to add to the known activities of the Spider-man, "Please Chiyo, what you know could help us with understanding this young man better, his thoughts on what kind of hero he wants to be notwithstanding of course."

"Fine, but I might be wrong about it being him though I doubt it, about three months after the first incident, a hospital received a package with no return address, after the police did the needed checks, we found out it contained an amateurish report and a vial of clear liquid. Reading said report informed us that the vial contained an 'anti-venom' that infects white blood cells with antibodies against other illnesses before triggering a mass reproduction of those cells turning the new white blood cell into the 'base' white blood cell before the anti-venom kills itself, all without the body knowing."

Looking around she saw shocked looks meeting her gaze while Nezu now looked even more intrigued by this development but Recovery Girl wasn't finished, she was just catching her breath. "We checked it ourselves of course and found that the tests results supported what was claimed in the report, that first immunity sent was against Mamushi snake venom and offers a lifelong immunity to the bite, it will still hurt like nobodies business and you should probably stay off it but that is all that will happen." Taking a sip of her tea she let them digest that information.

"You said first, could I take that to mean more arrived afterwards?" Nezu asked the wording she used sticking with him, "You're right, a month and a half later a different hospital got a similar package, that one held a much better thought out and presented report on his 'anti-venom' for the Gaint Hornet and a request for a sample of a disease or bacteria to be left for him to collect at a set location, so that he can try to make a cure for it. While the anti-venoms he gave us are good we weren't going to just hand him a dangerous sample of bacteria so we left him something we had almost cured ourselves, Lyme Disease." she answered the question she herself was asked for her opinion on the matter and was glad she voted to send the sample.

"One month passed and another hospital got an 'anti-venom' for Mukada seeing no mention of a Lyme Disease cure we thought it wasn't possible so he continued sending anti-venoms instead, we were proven wrong the month after when the cure showed up at the second hospital, he has been sending in cures to the samples we leave him after about one and a half months. He is currently working on a cure for Pneumonia".

Nezu was very, very interested if this was indeed the same person then that would mean, ' _We either have a genius that is using his anti-venom part of his quirk as a base or there is more to his quirk then he is letting on._ ' Nezu called an end to the meeting and thanked Gang Orca for bringing this to everyone's attention, " He will run if he thinks you are going to stop him from helping people, so if any of you meet him, try not to get too annoyed by his version of heroism okay, If you could manage to talk him into taking some tests to become a hero legally that would be best."

Seeing them all give nods and being to leave, Nezu goes back over what he has learnt of this interesting new character.

 **Sometime before the heroes meeting**

Izuku not quite believing what he just did to a Pro Hero was sort of going on instinct as he worked his way back home changing out of his Spider-man form when the coast was clear. It was due to this shocked state that he didn't notice that the news was currently playing a familiar scene.

The video had him from his amazing entrance of blinding the Villain the binding the debris, luckily the person close enough to record Izuku vulgarly insulting the criminal ran away when the Villian shot his beam again. The video continued from a camera further away hearing Izuku's combo attack load and clear but being too far away to hear what Izuku said to Gang Orca about his thoughts on heroism. Sadly with the danger mostly passed at that point, the person recording decided to get closer, getting into listening volume right as Izuku 'Sneezed' on Gang Orca all the way up to him leaving.

Unluckily for Izuku, He would learn that his mother was currently watching this for the third time and was over her shocked phase and well into angry with him for doing something so dangerous without any training that a hero school would provide, so Inko was quick to react when her son came home.

"IZUKU, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Inko yelled at Izuku in a rare display of anger between the mother and son pair.

Sadly, Izuku was still pretty much not fully on at the moment so his response came from a deep instinct part of his brain.

"What?"

 _'The argument that followed was even worse than when she found out I was letting poisonous animals bite me so I could make cures for other people. I somehow convinced her to let me continue acting as a Vigilante but that came with its own problems, my hero form was now a know Vigilante that means I only had three years to figure out and make another form so I could still become a hero.'_

 **Flashback end back to the present**

Izuku snaps out of it when he hears the door being opened he smiled to himself, knowing what was going to happen Izuku turns the water down to a warm, for a normal person, temperature. Waiting for the person to join him.

 **AN: Next chapter is going to start off with some adult scene so you have been warned.**

 **Thankfully the next chapter will link up with canon so the flashbacks, won't at the very least be the majority of the chapter like so far.**

 **I decided against doing the power list every time mainly because I feel like I have the habit of trying to explain them during action scene's if you can call them that. Don't worry they will get better like I said at the start of chapter 1 Izuku will be OP at the start.**

 **As for his take on heroism, and change in personality, it kinda happened on its own, with him and his mom worried about him being seen badly for the truth behind his quirk Izuku tries hard to be seen as less threatening than he is and it evolved from there.**

 **As for his change in personality he is very mature for his age and like I hinted at he has stopped some pretty grim incidents and held back because he could stop them with minimal effort. The question then becomes what would happen if he met someone bad that he had to take seriously?**

 **NEW STORY ADDED TO PAGE THAT WILL CONTAIN INFO ON IZUKU'S HERO POWERS THAT WILL BE UPDATED WITH THE MAIN STORY, TO THE QUESTION OF THE TIMELINE 'Present day' IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF CANON**


End file.
